Hopeless LIFE
by mochalvr
Summary: It is hopeless…there is no hope for anything. How can I go on in this torture? No one loves me, no one likes me, I hate my life and everything that’s in it Raven’s POV…her life, her love, and her job…Rated for language and later lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hopeless Life**

_**Summary: **It is hopeless…there is no hope for anything. How can I go on in this torture? No one loves me, no one likes me, I hate my life and everything that's in it. Raven's POV…her life, her love, and her job…_

_Hey guys! I'm back with another story…I know, I have another one I'm posting right now… This story is about Raven, her POV…kinda like a diary, except not…Anyways, I hope you like it, this is my first actual story in a person's POV, and that doesn't have StarfireXRobin fluff…well there will probably be SFXRob references, but it's mostly about Raven and her life…how she feels that life is black, full of disasters and no room for dreams. And also about her secret love on Beastboy _

_Rated M for safety, and possible lemons in later chapters…_

_Anyways, I hope you like the story…I figure if you are reading my summary, then you are probably gonna read my story…and I'm not really into asking for reviews…although I WAS…but now I'm like, if you really wanna review, you will! So I won't say R&R, but I hope you enjoy your read!_

**Chapter 1: Hopeless**

So why is my life so pointless? Why is my life so meaningless? It's like, ever since my father's destruction, my life has held absolutely no meaning. I mean, of course, I am on the Teen Titans, but that is about it!

Okay, let me tell you a little about myself, if you don't know already…I am a Teen Titan right now, but I wasn't always that way. I was born on a planet called Azarath. My mother was human, but my father…Trigon, the definition of evil…a demon. Yes, I am half demon, and it's all I can do to keep my powers in check!

When my mother was pregnant with me, she went to Azarath, and that is where I was born…I never was able to do regular 'mother daughter' things…I mean, I never really got to see my mother until I was older. Instead, I was forced to show no emotion, feel no emotion, trained to keep my powers in control so my evil side would not come forth.

When I came to Earth, I never expected to meet such great friends. I found a teen super hero, just separating from his mentor. His name was Robin…he was just trying to make it as a hero in Jump City, and I found him! I joined him and we fought evil for a little while before a half robot, half human, came to join us. It was pretty cool, the start of a super hero team…Cyborg was the half man's name, in case you were wondering. Then…the most obnoxious boy came along. His name was Beastboy and he had been on the Doom Patrol a while before, but for some reason, he was too young to be on that. You could say that he kinda messed it up for himself on that team, not following orders and such.

So he came to us, and of course, we accepted the green boy into the group. Starfire was the last to join the Titans. She is my best friend and the only other girl on the team. She escaped from the Gordanians who had held her captive for too long. We helped her, and she joined us.

We were the Teen Titans. They just recently helped me defeat my father, Trigon, and saved my life. Oh, I was in control of my powers, but you see, I was born for one reason and one reason only! And that was to act as a portal to bring my father to this Earth, and he would take over this world.

Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but sometimes, I just don't fit in.

Like this morning, for example…Beastboy got all up in my face again about being creepy. I know he doesn't mean it…they never do, but the truth is, I AM creepy and just depressed.

I walk inside the operations room, and grab an apple and start to make tea. I offer some to the others, and as usual, no one takes it.

I sighed and poured my tea into a mug and sit down next to Beastboy who is talking non-stop about this new TV show that is on tonight. Now, I know he's been talking about it for months, it's crazy…so I let him know it… "We know, Beastboy. You have been talking about this show for months now." I said, and you know what he did? He stood up all of a sudden, as if I insulted his most prized possession.

He stands up, and yells at me, "Why do you have to be so annoying Raven?" his voice gets louder, "I'm excited about something…do you have a problem with THAT!"

Beastboy is one of my good friends, and since the betrayal of Terra, and then what happened with Malchior…well, I don't know. I guess we've been growing closer. And to hear this from my good friend just hurt. But he continued, "You are always so creepy, you can never feel excited for us when we find something new and cool in our lives! Sheesh! Why can't you just be happy for once?"

I didn't know what to say! I mean, what am I supposed to say to that? I could feel tears threatening in my eyes.

I used to have to keep in control of my powers! I guess old habits are hard to get rid of…can't they see that? Now that my father is defeated, I can show emotion, but I still have to meditate daily because…well…I still am half demon, and I have to keep in control of that side of me. Even so…I still show some emotion! I am not soooo cold…am I?

I couldn't speak…I could feel a lump growing in my throat. I wanted to say all that to Beastboy, but I knew I couldn't. So I just fell through the chair, and transported myself into my room…

Now, I'm sitting here, staring out my window, and wishing I had a different life. I stare out at the ocean, it's so careless. It waves, doesn't know where it's going. That's what I want with my life. I want to feel the ocean on my face, I want to roll free from all of this.

Then, my eyes dart to the door, when a knock interrupts my thoughts. I stand up and walk to the door, opening it up, just a crack, so I can see the girl standing outside my door.

"Raven?" she said in a concerned voice. "What is wrong, friend? Beastboy didn't mean what he said, maybe you could come out and vis-." I've heard enough, and I just close the door. I walk over to my bed and lay across it, wishing my life would just end.

I stare up at the window again, maybe there's a life out there for me? Maybe among people. Well, I know what'll be good for me! I can go to one of my usual poetry café's and listen to the aspiring authors out there. I love to do that, it just clears my mind, it makes me feel refreshed and new.

I stand up, wiping the tears from my eyes, and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I add just a little black eye shadow on my lids, just for an accent. Then, without warning, I hold my hands up, feeling my cape flow just a little and I feel that wonderful feeling. The feeling that I'm flying, that I'm souring through the world. But I'm just a large black crow, flying to my usual café…the one where everyone knows me, and I know them.

There is one guy there, Daniel that I really have gotten to know. He thinks it's cool that I'm a Titan, but he thinks it's cooler that I'm into this dark stuff. I told him about my past and he doesn't care! I think it's a beginning to a beautiful friendship. I hope to see him there, because I just feel like I'm floating on clouds when I am with him.

He always wears a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, and some black pants. His hair is died black, and he obviously wears black eyeliner. Because his eyes are blacker than a normal human's. Oh, and the eye liner always looks a little streaked under his eyes, which is a cool effect, but I often wonder if he was crying earlier because his eyes are usually bloodshot when I first see him…but by the end of our visit, his eyes usually clear up.

I appear again in front of the tiny café and step inside, moving the dark curtain aside. Once there, I let my eyes skim the dark room, looking for Daniel, the only guy who actually might care about me. I mean, Cyborg is like a big brother to both me and Star, and I mean brotherly care…Robin is also like a brother to me. He's been with me from the beginning, and I guess we have this bond…this little unspoken friendship pact, but nothing more.

Although I will admit, if I wasn't forced not to show any emotion, I probably would've fallen in love with the boy when we first met. He was so kind to me, but since I couldn't show emotion, I never acted on my feelings. But now, we are just friends…

I don't see Dan anywhere, so I just take a seat in the corner of the back of the room. It's the only empty booth, and it is very dark…my favorite seat in the house! So, at least this is going good, but I seriously wish that Dan was here.

I look up to see a dark figure walk in, and I see that he is skimming the crowd, just like I had. Then, he looks at me, and I can tell it is Daniel. Oh my gosh, those eyes! I want to wave like crazy, but I refrain. Instead, I just nod at him and look at the empty seat next to me. He gets the gesture and comes, sitting beside me.

Someone is up there, ranting on about how life is a pit of darkness, and it just goes on and on, like something endless. When he finishes, he slowly walks off the stage, and I almost clap…but I know better. Instead, I give a, "Yeah, man, I know how you feel." Like most people are doing.

I can feel Daniel staring at me, and I turn to look at him. Oh, my breath just escapes from my mouth when I see him. "Hey." He says to me, and I just nod at him, giving him a "hey you back".

"So, anything new going on?" he asks me, and I decide to tell him about what happened with Beastboy this morning. By the end of my story, I can feel tears threatening. Okay, I guess I really like Beastboy, although he is obnoxious and annoying, I guess, in a weird sort of way, he is really cute. And I never told anyone this. I know I can be kind of harsh with him, and I know I can be really rude, but I really do like him, and I know he hates me though. He thinks I'm creepy, and this just makes me really sad. How can such a spirited funny guy like a demon like me?

I don't tell Dan this, of course, I just tell him what happened, but by the end, I am crying, shaking, and trying to swallow this huge lump in my throat. He takes his arms and wraps them around me, and I just cry into his black shirt. We sit there for a while, and then I look at him,

"It's like my life is so pointless and hopeless. I feel like I have no friends." I say, then blush a little when I realize what I just said.

"You have me."

"I know, but I mean, Cyborg and Robin are like my brothers, and Starfire is my best friend, but Beastboy…"

"You really want him to like you, huh?" Daniel can see right through me.

"Yeah, I mean, it feels like he hates me so much. I just want him to be my friend…" I bury my face into his chest, as he hugs me, and I'm feeling like I just made a good save. I like Beastboy, yes, but honestly, I really wish that Daniel would just ask me out already.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private to talk, Raven?" he asks me…and I just nod. I grab his hands and I let a black raven surround us and we vanish into the booth. I see some people staring at the crow while we vanish, but I don't pay too much attention. Instead, I take us to a place where only I know about. I don't care anymore, though if he knows…it's my place, but I guess, I can share it.

"I love this place." I say as the crow disappears. I look around at the empty space. "I don't know why, but this place just puts me at ease."

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Top of the tallest building in town…It's where I get away just to meditate, it's so pretty, the view, and the quiet is so nice."

"Kind of like your secret getaway?" he asks.

"Yeah…I mean, it's the place I come to when I feel confused or depressed. It's so quiet, and just peaceful. And no one comes up here, because there's no reason for them to."

"That's cool. I wish I had a place to get away to, just to be alone." He sighs now, and looks like he's deep in thought.

"Yeah, my room isn't enough." I say.

"I know…my parents are always coming into check on me. I'm an only child, so they pay too much attention to me." He says, then kind of gasps, realizing what he said.

"Yeah, well at least you have parents who love you." I say… "I mean, my father's a demon and my mother is in a different world, trying to repair my home planet to its former glory. It used to be so beautiful…"

"Didn't you say that the Titans know not to go into your room?" he tries to change the subject.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they can't knock…they are always asking me to join in video games, shopping, or even stank ball." I give out a little giggle…stank ball…oh, when they came up with that game…it was when Malchior took advantage of me…how horrible that was…and then, I had my first hug with Beastboy…he really knew how I felt. He had just been betrayed by Terra a few weeks earlier…

"Stank ball?" he is laughing at that, "What the fuck is that?"

"Oh, well, they take some dirty socks, and form it into a ball. They chuck it at their opponent, and I will admit, it can get pretty fun. Because it gives me a valid excuse to use my powers to throw a very disgusting ball at Beastboy and Cyborg. Sometimes Starfire even joins in, and Robin too. When that happens, I just referee, and that can get even more fun." Now I'm getting excited, like this is the most fun game ever! "Because it is usually Beastboy and Cyborg against Starfire and Robin. Oh, Beastboy will chuck it at Robin who catches it, and throws it to Starfire who has super strength…and can that come in handy sometimes." I start to ramble on and on about the rules, and Daniel just listens…it's cool how good of a listener he can be.

"I wish I could play, sounds like fun." He looks down, "But you are my only friend, everyone at school thinks I'm just plain creepy."

"I know what you mean, that's all Beastboy calls me…" my rush goes away as I think about this… "You sure you don't have super powers?" I pull a little joke, like I always do when we get on this type of topic.

"No…I wish…"

"Yeah, cause then you could stay with us…you don't even have to be in school…"

"I bet being a super hero is better then this life…"

"It has it's ups and downs…" I stare at him now, and I seriously think he is going to kiss me! But he leans in and places a hand on my shoulder, sighing,

"I wish I could be there with you, Raven." He says and then he shifts where he's sitting, so he's right next to me.

"I wish you could be there with me too, Daniel." I say, as I start to feel tired and I can tell he feels tired too. He lies back onto the ground and puts his hands behind his head as a pillow. I lay back next to him, and he takes one arm, pulling me into his chest. So I give in and rest my head on his chest, and it kind of happens fast, but it's like we're cuddling now, and I feel so secure in his arms as we lay there. It's like nothing can ever happen to me while I'm there. I slowly drift off into sleep right there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends**

I sleep the longest I have ever slept in my life. I take a look at my communicator and realize it's 8 o'clock at night! We went to sleep around eleven…nine hours. I look at Daniel next to me. He's sleeping, but I can tell he's waking up as well, probably felt me shift.

"Hey…" he smiles at me, I have never seen Daniel smile at me before today, so this is totally amazing.

"Hey back." I say, and I actually smile and cuddle closer to him, wrapping my arms around him in an embrace. I had ditched the cape when I lay down, because the neckline was choking me a little. Now that I look down at myself, I feel a little exposed. I am wearing a leotard and tights. I blush slightly, and you know what he does now?

Oh, it was the best feeling ever…he kisses me, right there, in my most special get-away, he kisses _ME_! I am the most hopeless girl, half demon, half human...and without a purpose in this life. Now I actually feel like I have a purpose…I have a guy, my best friend, kissing me!

I feel my entire world spin around us as we kiss, it is as if we are dancing on clouds, and I never want this feeling to go away…but then he breaks the kiss for some air.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" I answer…I hope he is asking me what I think he's going to.

"Will you go out with my sometime?"

"I thought you would never ask." I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him this time! Oh, I am a goth who hates the world…but right now…I am not so sure anymore, it is like it is slowly getting better…at least someone loves me!

Just as I part my lips a little, he slides his tongue inside my mouth. I can tell his tongue's pierced, so I am extra gentle. I let my tongue skim over his, touching the ring in there, then when I think I am in heaven, my communicator goes off. Oh, talk about horrible timing!

I answer the device and feel like I am going to scream, "What?" I snap at Robin who is right there.

"Where are you?" Robin asks harshly…oh yeah! I forgot I had disabled the tracking device in my communicator. I do that when I need time alone…then I turn it on again when I go back. I just use my powers, and a force is surrounding it so that the signal for the tracker cannot go off. Haha, I laugh at them…

"Why?"

"We've been worrying about you, Raven." Starfire says in the background. I see her looking over Robin's shoulder now, and I give them a look that says, 'I'm touched…' yeah right…as if!

"Oh, thanks, but you know, I am just fine." I say, then I hear Beastboy in the background saying,

"See, I told you guys! She's just fine, she's capable of taking care of herself! If she can take care of a Demon, she can take care of herself!" Beastboy sounds kind of angry…I wonder how he will feel when I tell him about Daniel…

"I'm with Daniel, I'm fine." I say.

"Oh, who is this Daniel." Starfire asks, and I see Beastboy now,

"Yeah! Who's DANIEL?" he asks obnoxiously.

"He's a friend…" I give them a little smile.

"JUST A FRIEND?" Beastboy curiously eyed me as if he could see right through me… "And when did you start smiling?"

"Since today" I said…sheesh, he gets so annoying sometimes.

Now Robin starts talking again, "When do you plan to come home?"

"I'm not sure if I want to come back…" I say, cause seriously…none of them can stand up for me with Beastboy, then why SHOULD I come back…they all side with HIM…they all hate me…they only like me for my powers.

"What are you talking about?" Robin shouts at me…uh, he is sooo over controlling.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg snatches the communicator away from Robin.

"Hey Cy, what's up?" I say all too calm.

"When are you coming home? We've gotta play some Stank Ball!"

"Um…count me out." I say…come on, I've got my limits, and quite frankly, I am sick of them…I need my break.

"Beastboy is threatening to go into your room if you don't come…" Cyborg says, and now he knows I have to come home. But instead, I act cool…

"Tell him to go ahead…there's a surprise waiting for anyone who goes inside." Now, there is NO 'surprise' but they know better then to go into my room…last time they did, they got caught in a portal into my mind…it wasn't too good. Anyways, I know that they've fallen into my trap.

"What kind of surprise?" Beastboy grabs the communicator and asks.

"Go in and see…you might like it…you might not…"

"You got a diary in there?"

"Go in and see…but I clue you, you won't get further than the door."

"Awe MAN!" Now they know they CAN'T go into my room, cause if they do, they think they're gonna get hurt…yeah right…

"Please come home Raven…" now Beastboy has this pleading voice and I can't refuse. It's serious and I love it when he looks all sad to see me leave.

"Okay, just give me a few." I say, then hang up.

"Raven?" Daniel looks at me…

"Yeah?"

"I can't date you…" he looks sad.

"What are you talki-."

He puts his finger to my lips, "You really love Beastboy…it's totally obvious…I can't take that away from you…I like you a lot Raven, but it would never work out. I was wrong to ask you to choose between us." He looks down, "But I can always be here as a friend, you know that."

"No, I like you." I say…I really do…, "I want to be with you, not Beastboy. I like Beastboy a lot as a friend and value his friendship."

"Then why didn't you tell them about us?"

"Oh…well, Robin would've thrown a fit, just trust me. I'll tell them when the time is right, okay?"

"Okay, I trust you."

"Thank you Dan." I say, then stand up, "Need a ride home?"

"Nah, think I'll walk. Just get us down from here?"

"Okay…oh, and I almost forgot." I pull out a yellow communicator, I swiped it before I left, then I handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's yours. If you ever need to talk, just search for my name, and then call me. Just…don't let Robin know…" I say, then I smile a little, "Or anyone else for that matter, just our secret, k?"

"Alright." He smiles now and we hug, "And just so you know, if you ever need to get away again, call me and we can meet. If you really need to get away, you can always come to my house for a little while…if you get REALLY sick of those kids. Just to know."

"Thanks, and right back at you. You can always stay at our place for a few days…if your parents get totally annoying." I smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." And he pulls me in and kisses me again. Then we hold hands and I transport him to the ground, and turn myself into a crow, and fly home. I love the guy, I really do, but I just know that one day, maybe, Beastboy will ask me out. But until then, I guess I'll be with Daniel, because I mean, I can really talk to the guy, without having that sensation like I'm gonna smash something. I really, really like Daniel, and I feel great when I'm around him. I really hope Beastboy doesn't ask me out anytime soon, cause I really don't want to have to choose between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stank Ball**

I really like Dan, he can always make my day feel like a million dollars, and he always puts me in a good mood. He is a terrific friend…

I think about this when I emerge inside the Operations Room in the Tower. I glance around the room and realize no one is here. Good…time to relax…

I walk over to the window and sit down in front of it. I feel myself lifting off the ground and I am floating above it, sitting cross-legged with my eyes closed. I take a deep breath and start chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos…"

I already feel calmed and comfortable. I am starting to really concentrate and get into this. I am floating among the stars, and looking down at Azarath. It is amazing, they are rebuilding so well. I see Arella, she isn't smiling. I wonder what she's thinking. I sigh as I watch…the city is not at its full glory, but it will be. One day, I will return and visit. But I fear my return will only bring out everyone's horrible side, they're grudge against me will grow, and they will blame me for my father.

It is so comforting to watch them, it's like looking inside a crystal ball…I can see everything.

"Raven!" a girl makes me jump.

"AH!" I yell as I land on the floor. "Oh, hi Star." I say…a little annoyed.

"Raven! I am so thrilled you are home! What is his name again? Oh, yes, who is this Daniel, what is he like, what color is his hair, what is his favorite color? When will we meet him?" She can talk so much sometimes…

I roll my eyes and answer, "My good friend, he's gothic like me, black, black, and someday, I'm not sure."

"He is just a friend?" she asks…now she is in my face…

"Yes, we agreed to just be friends."

"Good…" she lets out, and I don't think she was supposed to say this because she immediately covers her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing." She says fast, and I know she's hiding something.

"No, you said, 'good' why?"

"no reason at all!" she says, then she gives me this sweet smile like she was such an innocent angel…

"Come on, Starfire?"

"I just meant….I am glad you are friends and not acquaintances!" she says that last part fast, and I know she's lying.

"You know, Starfire, you aren't very good at lying."

"Yes I am!" she is still talking a million miles per second, "I mean, you should be friends with him, because he puts you in a good mood, yes? And you shouldn't be acquaintances because usually those are not as good of friends as friends, and you now have another friend, because friends are good, and they can help you out of anything, and listen to your problems, and give you a shoulder to cry on, and friends are good, and the more you have the better. Because I know this one guy who I was friends with as a child, but not for very long because I was taken away by aliens as part of a peace treaty, but while I knew him, he was a very good friend. He was always there for me and he would listen to me rant about my older sister who helped me out at first, but later on, she got mean. She hated me and it wasn't my fault that mother and father liked me better…and he listened to me, and let me cry and he didn't care…he was such a good friend-." I swear, she would've talked for ever, but she didn't, because Beastboy came inside, and then she said, "Well, I must be going now…good day Raven!" then she slipped out the door…

Why is she so weird? "Aliens." I mutter…then I hear someone say,

"Tell me about it…" Beastboy is standing next to me now. "So he's just a friend?"

He over heard us…

"Yes, Daniel is just a friend."

I can tell he is a little relieved, but I don't know why. I mean, why would HE be relieved that I am not dating the guy? It's not like Beastboy likes me or anything.

"So, ready for some Stank?"

Then I realize that he has something hidden behind his back, and then I smile. "Alright, sounds good."

He tries to pull a fast one and starts to chuck it. I hold up my hands, and his are locked inside a black rope…that I CREATED! Ha I am getting better at this game.

"Trying to pull a fast one on me, huh?" I say, walking over to him, and pulling the ball out of his hands. I smile and toss it up and down in my hand, then I let it float above my left hand, and it spins there.

"Let me GO!" Beastboy is struggling, but his hands are glued in place in the air, and glued together, "NOT FAIR!" he whines.

"Yeah it is…" I can sense that Cyborg is coming though the door. "Who's team are you on?" I ask.

"We're playing teams?" he jokes.

"Yeah, you and Cy?"

"nah, he's on Robin's team."

"Who's team are you on?"

"I was hoping to be on your's."

"Then why did you try to hit me?" I can tell Cyborg's coming closer to the sliding doors.

"Just wanted to see…"

"See what?"

"If I could hit you."

"Shhh" I put my index finger to my lips. And his hands are free. I pull him down in front of the couch, and we are hide from Cyborg.

I kind of feel a little awkward because me pulling him down was more, me jumping on top of him and pinning him to the ground, putting my hand over his mouth. Beastboy turns into a mouse under me, and I close my eyes, chanting silently. I look through the couch and see that Cy is right there. I let the ball fly, hitting him right in the face. Then I grab Beastboy, and we sink through the floor.

When we fall to the ground, he laughs. "Nice one!" he yells…

"I know. Who's team is Star on?"

"Oh…Cyborg and Robin's. You know Robin, he always wants to split off with her…"

"Yeah, he totally loves her."

"And she totally loves him" Beastboy laughed.

I wanted so badly to say, I love you! But I didn't…oh, but I wanted to!

In a way, I am glad I kept my mouth shut. I usually just blurt out what I am thinking with Beastboy, but this time…I just shut it.

"Yeah, I know." I say, giving him a small smile, but not that much, because I hear someone coming. "Shut it." I say, and I realize that I'm on top of him. My hands are pinning his wrists down, and I am just right over him, our mouths so close…so close. I am breathing his air…it is so wonderful. But then I wake up to reality, and I push him through the floor again, when we tumble threw several rooms and into the 'Crime Lab'.

The Crime Lab is Robin's place. He is never in his room…EVER! He's always inside here…obsessing over Slade. So it's a pretty good guess that it's his footsteps I hear coming down the stairs.

"What-." Beastboy starts, but then I put my hand over his mouth again, and give him this stern look. I bend down so my mouth is in his ear, and whisper,

"I know where they'll never look for us…" and then he sees me smile as we rise up threw the levels, passing Starfire on the way, but I'm too fast for her, since right now, we are just a flash of black, and we also pass Cyborg in the Operations room, still looking for us, and we enter my room.

Beastboy tries to mumble something, and it sounds like, "get off me", but it's all kind of humming to me. He turns into a gorilla, gets me off him, and then turns back to human.

"Oh, right." I say…because I kinda forgot that I was on top of him

"Are you sure it's okay we are in here." He acts all nervous, glancing around, frantically looking for a light switch.

"This is my room."

"Right, but its okay for ME to be in here?"

"Right now it is, but only this one time…"

"So…there's a diary in here somewhere…I know it…" Beastboy has this really suspicious look on his face. He walks over to my desk, searching frantically. Then he sees the mirror that he once got trapped inside…

"AH!" he let out a little scream as the stone on my mirror flickered.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." I said, and the mirror floated inside the drawer. Beastboy continues his search through my room. And honestly, I am totally freaked out. I mean, I do have a diary. And now he's checking under my bed…and that's where it is.

"Beastboy…" I say, desperately trying to get him to stop. "I don't have a diary, stop looking." But the lightbulb above me flickers then breaks.

"It's under here, isn't it?" Beastboy gives me this really sly smile.

"No…" I say, and the books on my shelf all fall off. Sheesh, I hate these powers sometimes.

"You aren't very good at lying, you know?" Beastboy said, pulling out my diary from underneath. Now I had thought about putting a spell on it before, but I never got around to it. Why was I so lazy about that!

Oh, right, it needs a key, and he defiantly can't get to that. I smile as he searches for the key.

"Where is it?" he whines.

"No where…you will never find it." I say.

"C'mon, where is it?"

"You don't want to know." I say, smiling.

"Yes I do!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Okay…" I reach down my shirt into my bra, and pull it out. "I always keep it with me." I say, then place it back in there.

Now his smile stretches across his face, and I know exactly what he's thinking. He really wants that key…Suddenly, without warning, he's a mouse, and is crawling toward me.

"Beastboy!" I scream as he crawls up my leg. "Do you want me to send you to another dimension?" I say, picking him up, and looking at him. Now he swings a little, turning back human, and jumps on top of me.

"Azarath Me-." I can see that he's totally freaked out and doesn't want me to finish my sentence. "trion Zy-."

He puts his hand on my mouth, and whispers, "Someone's coming." So I roll to the other side of the bed, and he turns into a fly. He flies to the door, and stays there until Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all open my door. "Raven, Beastboy, I know you're in here!" Cyborg says. Beastboy flies over Starfire's head, signaling to me that she's holding the ball.

I stand up, place my arms in the air, as if I've been caught, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." I say, and Starfire's wrists are tied.

"Um…Starfire…why aren't you throwing it?" Robin asks…

"I……..am not able to do such a thing." She says, squirming a little.

"Why not?" Cy asks.

"Cause I'm holding her." I smile and Beastboy turns into a gorilla, grabbing the stank bomb, throwing it at Robin…hard. I fall through the floor as Cyborg grabs the bomb quickly, but before he can throw it, I grab Beastboy's ankle, pulling him through the floor.

Wow…this goes on for the longest time before we are all tired from playing cat and mouse, and we lounge in the Opps room, watching Beastboy's show…which he was so excited for. But honestly, I can't keep my eyes in the TV…I just watch him…his big green eyes, and his gorgeous complexion captures me in a trance. Well, until I feel myself grow tired, and I gently fall asleep. I can tell that I am laying on someone's lap, and the someone being Beastboy. I can feel him looking at me, but I am too tired to open my eyes. I just fall asleep in his arms.

After what seemed like minutes, I feel myself lifted gently and carried back to a room. I open my eyes slightly enough to see the green arms holding me, and I let my head rest on his chest. I hear whispers.

"I know not to go into her room without permission." That's defiantly Beastboy's sweet voice…good boy…he knows better.

"You can not just take her back to rest in your room." Starfire says…almost scolding.

"Who said I can't?" Beastboy answers, he seems angry. "C'mon, guys, please…"

"Whatever…" Robin sighs, and I can hear a door open and close. Robin is upset…I know he wishes that he was Beastboy right now, and he was holding Star…but their time will come…right now, I just want to be with Beastboy.

Now I can feel the door swoosh closed behind us…oh, I feel like I'm sailing. I wouldn't have minded if Beastboy had gone into my room…but being in his room is better. I feel like I'm dancing on clouds. I feel myself gently being placed into a warm bed, and sheets being pulled over my head. But I don't feel anyone getting in beside me. I feel Beastboy's breath on my forehead. It's really calming me right now.

I can tell he's about to kiss me, but I feel his lips gently brush my forehead. Oh, my gosh! He really likes me!

"I love you Raven, have sweet dreams." I can hear him whisper. I want to reach up and give him a huge kiss…but then I remember Daniel. I never did tell the Titans about our relationship. Whatever, I'll wait for another time. I, instead, let out a sigh, and turn over, cuddling up in his bed. But what's funny is I don't feel him getting in next to me at all. Then I wonder what he's doing, and what's going on, but instead of looking I'm falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wake up to see no one beside me or around me. I look over to the side, and start to sit up. But that's when I see Beastboy, curled up at the end of the bed. He's a DOG!

I act upon instinct. I shift so I can pet him, and I stroke his head. I give behind his ears a little scratch, and stroke more. Oh, I am loving this right now, him, all curled up and innocent like this. I'm actually quite glad that he didn't get in bed with me. That would have been too forward, he is so considerate.

I see his eyes flicker open, and I smile at him. "Thanks." I say, "Good, you didn't go in my room?"

"Nah." He turns back into a human, smiling back at me. Oh, his smile makes me melt. "I figured it would be better if I kept away, cause when you woke up, you'd know."

"Yeah, thanks." I say, then I fall through the floor, and float to my room. I know I left very spontaneously, but I couldn't stay. I really couldn't. If I were to stay there any longer, I might've kissed him…but I had to refrain, or I would've felt terrible, I mean, c'mon, I have a boyfriend.

I stare out my window, and my communicator goes off. When I open it, I see Daniel's smiling face on it.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" he asks.

"Sure, why not." I answer, "Where?"

"How about let's meet by that pizza place you and your friends always go to." He says, and I nod and close my communicator, flying out the window.

Soon enough, I'm at the pizza gallery, where the team and I always hang out. I don't see him anywhere, but soon enough, I see Dan, coming towards me.

"Hey." He nods at me.

"hey back." I answer. Oh, my gosh, he is adorable.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't really care, you tell me."

"Alright. Let's just walk." And he leads me down this street lined with such expensive clothing and jewelry.

"Oh, that is gorgeous." I sigh, looking at a pair of pants that are lined with beads, flowers, and everything.

"Yeah…" he says, "but I like those better." And he points to this pair, with an embroidered purple skull, on the thigh, and some embroidery up and down the legs.

"Wow!" I practically shout, "Those are awesome."

"You should try them on."

"Oh, no…" I say, "There's no way you are getting me to put on a pair of $600 jeans!"

"Oh, you'll look so sexy in 'em."

"Yeah, I know, but still!" I smiled, joking with him a little.

"Please…and I can come in with you."

"No way!" I slap his arm.

"What size are you?"

"Yeah right, I'm not telling you!"

"PLEASE!"

"If I tell you, can we keep walking?"

"Sure thing, baby."

"5-6 okay?" I sigh, "Happy now?"

"Yup!" he says, then we walk past this gorgeous jewelry shop, and let my eyes wander to this beautiful white gold and sapphire necklace. Oh, it's gorgeous. I let out a little sigh, as I realize what the damn thing costs. We went window shopping for about a half an hour, before I began to get hungry.

That's when I heard his stomach growl. "I'm hungry." I smile at him.

"Yeah, me too."

"Where to?"

"How about the pizza place, I haven't been there in ages."

"Alright." I smiled, but before I can say anything else, he looks both ways, then pulls me back down this little ally-way. But I really was thinking, 'this guy is really hungry…there must be a shortcut through here.' But the next thing I know, he's pushing me against the wall. "I've been wanting to do this all day." He smiles, then pushes his lips up against mine.

Now I realize this is really forward on his part, but I feel totally loved right now. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him in closer, parting my lips. I gently run my tongue in his mouth, letting my tongue just glaze over his, running it over his ring. Then, I bring it back, pushing it once again, into his tongue. He starts to fight back, and we are getting totally heated up. Oh, it was wonderful, and I wanted to let that moment last forever. But I couldn't, although the thought ran through my head. You know, stopping the clock for everyone except us…I might do that sometime.

I have such an evil mind sometimes, but I really wanted to make him chase me at the same time, so I pulled away. "I'm really hungry…can we go get pizza?"

"Sure." He smiles, and I hold his hand, pulling him towards the Pizza Gallery, where we climbed the stairs, and took a seat right at the balcony. Now the waitress knows me there, and knows exactly what I want, so instantly, she has a large cheese pizza out and in front of us, along with a glass of iced tea.

"What can I get for you sweetie?" she smiles at Dan, and he smiles back, "Oh, just water for me, thanks." She snaps her gum, and blows a bubble as she walks away.

I pick up a slice first, taking a juicy bite, and Dan follows my lead, taking a piece for himself. "Cheese, how'd ya know that's my favorite?" he smiles.

"Oh, I have my ways." I smile back and look down from the balcony, but the site makes me want to puke. Okay, when I look down at the street below, it's Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Star coming up to the door. "Shit." I mutter to myself, and scoot next to Dan so my back is to the door and also 'our' usual table.

Oh, look, it's Beastboy…whatever, I love Dan now…Beastboy was too late.

Now I look at Dan, oh, he's gorgeous. I smile at him, he smiles back. Then he does something pretty unexpected, he picks up another slice of pizza, and starts to feed it to me…okay, that is kinda weird, but I play along. I take a bite, then after I swallow, I feel his lips against mine once again. I get that flying sensation again, but at the same time, I'm sure I can feel Beastboy staring at me. This kiss was smaller, and less passionate, but it still makes me soar.

I pick up my slice of pizza and start to finish it. Now someone's tapping on my shoulder, and I turn around.

"Is this the 'Daniel' that you were speaking of?" my best friend says to me, "So I hear your name is Daniel, your favorite color is black, and your hair color is defiantly black, oh, and will you be my friend?" sheesh, this girl can get on my nerves sometimes.

But my Danny makes me feel so proud, "Yes, I'm Daniel, my favorite color is black, and yes my hair is also, I died it. And I guess I'll be your friend, sure." He chuckles a little.

"Why black?" she asks…

"Because it is like a bottomless pit which is what I feel like I'm falling in most of my life, except with Raven, she gives my life some meaning."

"OHHHHHH!" Starfire squeals, "THAT IS SOOOOO CUTE!"

"Come here." I sigh, and grab Dan's hand, it's about time I did this, "Team, this is Daniel, my boyfriend."

"Robin." Boy wonder introduces himself.

"Hey man, I'm Cyborg. What's up! You gonna take care of our Raven aren't you?"

"Of course, she's my best friend and I love her so much." He places his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Just friends…puleeeze." Beastboy mutters under his breath, but I can hear the disappointment in his voice. And I can tell he's totally pissed off.

"Anyways, this is Beastboy, one of my very best friends. I don't know what I'd do with out him, even though he can be one of the biggest pests around." I smile, then continue, "We better get a move on."

"Wait, Rae, I still have to pay."

"Don't worry about it, Dan, we can put it on the Titan's tab."

"No, I want to pay, when we are together, I pay…I'm kinda old fashioned like that."

"Are you su-."

"YES" Then he goes and talks to the waitress, gives her a couple of dollar bills, and we take off.

Let me tell you, that is NOT how I wanted to spend my date with Daniel…I could've done without running into those guys, but I guess it was about time I told Beastboy. Oh, the look on his eyes made my heart break…But I guess it'll get him to look at me at a more adult level.

He frustrates me sometimes, but really, I love the guy…wait, no! I love Daniel…back to what we did. We walk past the shops, and he looks at me and smiles, "Hey, wanna go back to that place you really like?"

"You mean me secret get-away?" I smile back…oh my gosh, I love the way this guy thinks. "Sure."

I grab his hand, and soon enough, we are floating towards my building.

We sort of tumble out onto the ground as we land, laughing.

"That was awkward." I say, relieved.

"Yeah, just a little. Beastboy had a mix of jealousy, lust, sadness, and pure hate in his eyes. Sheesh…can't that guy make up his mind?"

"Wow, you really thought he was jealous or even sad?"

"Yeah, it's totally obvious the boy loves you. But you're with me."

"I know, and I'm so happy." I say, and I sit down in his lap, smiling.

I lay down, cuddling up next to him and gently falling asleep. When I wake up, about 30 minutes later, Daniel is laying next to me. My cape is covering us like a blanket and he gently kisses my neck. I turn around, smiling at him.

He takes his hands, wrapping them around my head, and he kisses me again on the lips. But just as I get that wonderful sensation like I'm floating. Just when he started to part his lips, we hear Beethoven's 5th in the background. We part, and Daniel picks up his cell phone letting out some cuss words under his breath.

"Yeah Mom?" he practically yells in the phone. "Uh huh…fine whatever" he hangs it up and throws the cell phone on the ground. But when the cell was inches away, I caught it within a ball of black magic. "Here ya go." I say, giving it back to him, "What's up?"

"My mom…got to go to dinner." He sighs, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright!" I smile, and we land gently on the ground.

I watch him walk away, slowly, and I turn around and run towards the tower.

Beep I hear my communicator go off. "…" I don't really say anything…

"Raven, we need you. Get over to the Jewelry store on 36th and Main St. now." Robin orders then hangs up.

Now this is funny, because that is the jewelry store I was just in earlier today. But I float to the store, landing next to Beastboy. He doesn't even speak to me.

A few feet away from me, the manager of the store is describing the criminal. Then he points at me. ME!

"Her!" he yells at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Her…that's her…" he says, "The criminal was wearing a cape just like that one!"

"ME?" I say, pointing at myself. Now, I have been with my cloak, this whole time. I never did anything bad like stealing.

"Raven?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, her. It was her."

"It couldn't have been. I've been with Daniel this whole time." I say.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asks.

"Yes." I say. Now, I hate being put on the spot like this. And worry goes through my eyes right now. I know I am innocent. But I hate this attention. It would be one thing if it were back at the tower, but here…but I really can't stand it. People are starting to stare! I quietly fall through the ground, and appear again in my room.

I know they probably are sure that I'm guilty now, but I couldn't stay there. I mean, c'mon, I have the right to be silent, right!

I slowly walk into my bathroom, splashing water on my face. That scared me a lot. I mean, if I WAS going to steal something, I would be a crow, or completely black while I did…I didn't steal anything though, so it's a mute point. My friends will believe me, right?

I walk back to my bed…, "Three, two, one". Robin bursts through the doors of the elevator, screaming, "RAVEN!" through the intercom.

I stand up, leaving my room, and walk to the Opp.s room. "What?" I ask, irritated a lot.

"What was that about?" Robin inquires.

"What?" I ask again.

"YOU! You just took off, leaving us there to deal with the merchant."

"you know I don't like to be put on the spot like that, even when I am innocent. And when I said, I didn't steal it, I meant it. You should just believe me then and there."

"We need to search your room."

"No."

"We have to. It's so we know you didn't leave to hide the evidence that you stole." Robin continues talking. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire just stand there, listening to us talk.

"Raven." Cyborg finally talks.

"So, it speaks…" I say, "I thought you were my friends. But you can't even back me up…I didn't steal anything, I wouldn't."

"Girl…you need to let us check your room." Cyborg said.

"If not, then I'm going to have to assume the worst. I'll have to put you in prison, Raven. Is that what you want?" Robin says.

"But I didn't do anything."

"By not letting us into your room, it's showing us that you have something to hide."

"I have many things to hide, Robin. I have hidden most of them from you for the longest time. You do NOT want to know those things."

"Raven. Please…" Beastboy whimpers.

"Fine." I finally give in.

Robin walks towards my room. Oh, I don't want them in there. I will have to clean for days, I will have to check my stuff, to make sure they didn't touch my cursed books. I'll be working for days. I hear the door open, and close behind Robin, Star and Cyborg, but Beastboy stands outside in the hallway with me.

"Raven?"

"Yeah, Beastboy?"

"You didn't steal anything, did you?"

"No…I already told you. I wouldn't steal."

"I believe you, Raven, that's why I'm not in there."

"Thanks Beastboy." I answer. That was one of the sweetest things I've heard all day. Beastboy is such a sweetheart. But I am dating someone already.

"Your welcome."

"RAVEN!" Robin storms out of my room, holding a beautiful $5,000 necklace. "What's this?"

"A necklace. I don't remember buying that or even getting it…" I mutter to myself. "I've seen that necklace before…with Dan! That was the one I saw in the…oh"

"This is the necklace that was stolen, do you realize this, Raven?"

"Yes. But I didn't steal it, I swear. I think I was framed." I say, bluntly.

"Then how did it get in there? The Tower has ton of cameras and security." Cyborg says, "Who got into my tower!"

You see, he calls the tower 'his' because, well, his dad did build it for us…

"I don't know…and the cameras aren't in my room" I say…

"Then that makes us even more suspicious of you." Robin says.

Beastboy just stays quiet and so does Star…they both want to stick up for me, but both have their own reasons to keep quiet.

"But it wasn't me…" I say…tears threatening my eyes…

"I'm sorry, Raven, but we have to put you in jail until we figure out what's going on with you." Robin says…

Now my heart is pounding furiously. I can barely see my hand in front of my face, my sight is blurry from tears. I can't feel emotion, but I need to now. My best friends don't believe me, but Dan will. Dan loves me. Beastboy believes me too. But I can't talk to him now.

I act on instinct. "I didn't steal it, and if you don't see that, then I don't know why I ever called you my friends." I say, hash. I practically yell it, but I don't. I run towards the window down the hall, jumping into it. I fall through it, and fly…fly away. I fly towards MY building, landing there. I open my communicator, tracking Dan's. After I track it down, I fly in the sewer, dropping my communicator down there. I also take off my belt and my cape. They all have trackers on them. I walk through the sewer towards where I remember Dan's tracker was.

I fly quickly threw the ground and into a gorgeous house. It's five stories high, very beautiful. I fly threw every room till I hit a very dark one. I see Dan right there. I grab his communicator, without him seeing me, and fly back through the ground, placing it next to my communicator. Then as quickly as I can, I fly back to his house. Landing in his room.

"Raven?" Dan says, as I appear next to him.

Now I'm out of breath, but I manage to mutter… "They told me….I stole….I didn't…in my roo-." Then I fall onto his bed, completely exhausted, and fall asleep.

**TTTT**

I feel a gentle hand stroking through my hair. I try to remember what happened. I was accused of stealing, I ran away, I'm not a Titan…I'm a criminal. I am at Dan's and hopefully, I'll be allowed to stay.

I open my eyes slowly. "Dan?" I say.

"Yeah, Raven?"

"I am so sad…"

"What happened, Rae?"

"Robin thought I stole. That necklace in the jewelry store. I didn't steal it, I swear, but It somehow showed up in my room when they checked it. It was stolen and wound up in MY room! I am NOT a thief! Beastboy is the only one who believes me…" I wiped my tears away from my eyes, "Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do. I just wonder who's trying to frame you…"

"I don't know. Can I stay here?"

"Sure thing, Rae. Just don't let my 'rents see you." He is sooo sweet.

"Okay, sure. I need some clothes though. Wanna go shopping?" I ask.

"Sure. Oh, I bought these for you." He hands me that pair of really expensive jeans.

"Return those NOW." I say.

"No. Trust me, it isn't my money. My parents are loaded. Don't worry, it isn't that expensive for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Try them on."

Slip off my leotard, revealing my bra and underwear. I pull off my shoes and pull on the pants. "They are perfect." I say giving him a huge hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Damn, I need a shirt. You got anything?"

"Yeah, I think I do, actually." He smiles, "My mom is a packrat. There's something here from a few years ago, when I first started my dark stage. Here." He pulls out this very plain dark purple shirt that is kind of short, but it is tight enough. It's perfect…it hugs me in all the right places…

"Perfect." I say. "Thank you so much, Dan." I give him a tiny smile.

"No problem." He smiles back, placing his hands around my back, pulling me into him, "I'm so glad you are staying with me."

"Me too." I answer.

"I love you." He says. Now, this makes me fly. I am so happy right now.

In response, I reach in, kissing him right on the lips. I part my lips immediately, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He reacts instantly, pressing his tongue against mine.

I hear a little ring coming from Dan's computer. We part and he walks over, reading the instant message. 'Dinner'. That was all it said.

"That's my mom." He says, then walks to the door. "I have to go to dinner. I'll try to bring you back something."

"Okay."

"I love you, Raven. If you want, you can go on my computer, or do whatever." He smiles then walks down the stairs. Now I know it's bad to go through people's things, but I had nothing to do. After searching through the drawers several times, I come across a jigsaw puzzle. I lay it out on the floor, scattering the pieces everywhere. This should keep me occupied for a few hours.

First, I place all the edge pieces together, making a huge rectangle. I instinctively look at the box now, and I see this puzzle has 1,500 pieces. This should be fun…


	6. Chapter 6

**6 (Warning…lemon in this chapter…yeah…)**

A whole year has passed by since I left the Titans. I've spent these 365 days doing cross-word puzzles, spying on the team, hanging out with Daniel and other things. I do spend a lot of time spying though. When they battle, I still have the urge to jump in and help. There has been a trail of incidents of stealing. All of them involve me. I search the police files sometimes while I'm alone waiting for Dan, and I see most of them have had a person with a blue cape and I am the main suspect.

My reputation has gone down the drain, and if I ever show my face to Robin, he'll put me in jail for sure. I love Beastboy and I know he'll believe me, but I'm still not sure. I'm flying right now through the clouds. A storm is coming I know it. A huge creature is flying towards me right now…unbelievable! It looks like a dragon!

Amazing…

I fly towards it, but it's tail flies at me and sends me soaring into a cave. I don't know why, but I am compelled to go inside and check it out. It looks extremely familiar to me, but I also wonder what the fucking dragon is doing…

Well, the Titans will have to deal with it…

I walk inside and I hear crying. I walk further, making sure to keep myself hidden, and I see someone very familiar. A green boy dressed in a purple and black suit…

"Beastboy…" I whisper. I can barely hear him. He's by himself right now and part of me wants to run in and give him a huge hug.

He's talking to Terra…well her statue.

"Terra, I really don't know what to do." I hear him say, "I know Raven isn't the cause of it. She is too nice. I am still really sorry Terra, but I really do like Raven. I haven't given up hope of your return, but I think I know how Raven feels. Maybe even more than you. She has an inner demon inside her, and I do too. Now I know she wouldn't steal those items, but the police reports all say she did. I don't know…I see her all the time in the city, but I keep quiet because I don't want Robin to know."

That's all I have to hear. I walk inside slowly, "Beastboy…" I say louder and he turns around fast. Now I've changed a lot since he last saw me. I've died my hair black, I wear more foundation, to give my face a more normal look. My hair is a lot longer, and I probably have changed anyways in the past year. But he says he's seen me in town…that means he not only cares about me, but he'll recognize me.

"Raven? Is that really you?" he screams and runs in to hug me. I hug him back.

"I don't know what to do either." I say.

"You are being framed, Raven."

"I know…the thing is I need to clear my name before I'm caught in public."

"Raven, I've missed you so much." He hugs me tighter. He's a lot taller and more muscular. He's really handsome.

"I've missed you too."

"Then why'd you leave!"

"Because I thought I needed to."

"You've been staying with Daniel, huh?" now he says 'Daniel' is such a harsh way.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question…"

"Sure."

"Where was he yesterday at 5?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't with him."

"And the day before at 4?"

"I don't know."

"I think it was him."

'WHAT!"

"Yeah, I think it was him, because I think he is trying to frame you so you'll stay with him."

"But how?"

"He probably made a cape. We have yours at the tower. And at 5 yesterday, a pair of very nice sunglasses was stolen, and the day before at 4, about 2,000 dollars was stolen from the bank…"

"But…"

"NO! Raven, I miss you so much, and if you don't want to come back, that's fine, but I'll regret it if I don't do this now."

"Huh?" now I'm confused.

He grabs me behind my head, he leans in, his head close to mine, and his lips meet with mine. Oh my GOD! We kiss…I feel horrible yet wonderful. Guilty but not. I want to leave Daniel but I don't…

"Please." He says when we part, "Come back, Raven."

"I wish I could…and if you were a year earlier, I would've…but I can't. I'm with Dan now, and the Titans are out to get me."

"Let me tell you something. I am going to follow Daniel…I am going to make sure he isn't the one ruining your reputation. Raven…I want the best for you, even if it isn't me but it is Dan. I don't want you with a selfish jerk. Please."

"If you will feel better…sure, have a blast. Just DON'T tell the Titans."

"Can we meet again?"

"Definitely. I missed you so much." I answer.

"Really?"

"Yeah man. Starfire too…I know she feels compelled to listen to Robin now, but if she didn't have to, she would be on my side."

"Yeah…they're dating now."

"Really? What happened?"

"Ha…do you really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"Cyborg and I…I went to Starfire's room, and started talking to her. Then, Cyborg brought in Robin, well, just to the door. And when I was sure Robin was watching, I kissed her smack on the lips." He's smiling now…a lot, "And he walked in, more like stormed in, punching me away, and yelled at me. When I asked him why he was so upset, he got all red, and finally fesses up to liking Starfire. Star was in the plan too…she knew all about it first…we were so sick of those two hinting to each other, complaining to us, and not doing anything. So that worked."

"Interesting…so I should've kissed Robin while I was back at the tower, in front of you…" I smile shyly.

"Why would you do that!" sheesh, guys…so oblivious!

"Because I loved you, Beastboy." Then I stand up, walk to the edge of the cave, turn around and smile softly, "But it's too late now. I'll meet you here, Monday at 6:30."

Now I jump off the cliff, flying as fast as I can to Daniel's house.

"Where were you!" Dan practically yells at me when we return. Now I understand why he is so goth. His family is full of money, and they pay no attention to him. The most interaction they get is during the occasional family dinner. And when his mother comes in, swearing she heard a girl…

"I was out for a walk, why?"

"There was a huge dragon, I was worried."

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. It just flew by, and the titans went after it…well, three of them."

Now he smacks me across the face, "I was so fucking worried about you!"

"That hurt." I say.

"I don't care; don't scare me like that or I'll do much more than this." Now, Dan never hurt me during the first 6 months we were together but these last few months…lets just say, I have an alternative motive for wearing long sleeves, sunglasses and extra foundation…

"Don't hurt me…or I'll hurt you."

"You wouldn't dare, Raven, you know it." He says, then punches my arm very hard on the arm. It wasn't a playful punch either…it really hurt, then he hits my eye and throws me on the bed. He's probably just gotten into a fight with his mom. This usually happens after a fight.

Then I notice a little green fly over by the window…shit…Beastboy knows I'm being abused…I know he'll bring this up on Monday. "So she really wants you to go to USC, huh?" I say, knowing this is probably what they fought about.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he says.

"You are taking out the fight with your mom on me."

"No I'm not. I was just worried, and I don't want you to get hurt!" his expression changes.

"Well, you are hurting me…"

"I'm so sorry Rae." Then he gives me this really large hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he hands me a pair of sunglasses. "For you." He says, "Please, I'm so sorry."

Now I remember what Beastboy said about last night at 5 pm. A pair of sunglasses was stolen. I look at the fly, giving him a warning glance. Beastboy followed me here…uh…I don't know what I'm going to do…

"Thanks Dan." I say. He hurts me so much, but for some reason, I still like to stay with him. He makes me feel loved. He's always giving me gifts, and although he's usually gone at school and stuff, he's always so kind to me when he's not fighting with his parents.

I smile and he puts his arms around my neck and pulls me in then kisses me. Once again, he kisses me, and all my worries go away. I actually forget that Beastboy is there watching. I love Daniel and would never give this up. I glance up and see that the green fly is gone. Good. I walk to the window and close the blinds, and Daniel and I continue our little make out session. Then he does something that he's never done before. He reaches down and unzips my pants. I feel them falling down around my ankles and my shirt is being taken off. Now, we've been together for year now, and it would seem likely that we would've done…it… But truthfully, we've never gone farther than the once or twice a day make out sessions. Usually before, when we are about to go further, we are interrupted, or I get nervous.

I tell myself…I wont get nervous this time. Oh, time, that's right…I push away and give Daniel a little smile, "Hang on a sec."

Daniel seems disappointed in me. I know what's going through his mind now. _She's chickening out again…_But that's not it at all. I want to do this right…

I hold up my hands, and I can even hear someone coming up the stairs, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." I say, and time completely stops. I look around at the still room, and then touch Daniel's chest, pulling him back to normal speed. He looks at me curiously. "Thought I would stop time so we could actually have some fun without any interruptions."

**Lemon starting here…in case you didn't realize**

He doesn't say anything to that, he just smiles and nods, and continues with his work. I reach down and unbutton his pants, and pull them off. Before long, we are lying on his bed, and we are intensely making out. I pull off his shirt and he reaches around my chest. I know what he's looking for…the clasp to my bra. I help him trace his fingers along my bra until we reach the clasp, and he unhooks it.

I let it slide down my arms and he throws it onto the floor. He's gently massaging my breast now, and I feel like I can't breathe. Pulses of pleasure are rushing through my body now, and I want more. I love this guy, or maybe it's lust. I cant tell right now, but I really want him, that's all I know. I act on instinct since I had never done anything like this before, and I slide off my underwear for him. He slides his hand down my side and chills run up and down my spine. I continue to kiss him as his fingers along my pussy. It feels so good, and my hips are pushing against his now. I want more…and I know he does too. I let my hand slide down so it's touching something hard in his pants. I smile as I massage it, pulling it out and feeling it grow harder in my hand.

I know this is wrong, I shouldn't give up my virginity before marriage. My mom always told that, and so did the women who raised me. But I long to feel Daniel's love. I long for him, his warmth, and for him to whisper those things in my ear, those sweet words like that I'm beautiful and he loves me. Maybe…maybe if I do this…he'll love me and he wont hurt me.

Daniel then pulls off his boxers and brings his hand back up to my neck. We kiss more, but I feel something gliding along my pussy. I feel his hard dick brushing up against it, and I move my hips forward and he runs inside me. It hurts…I don't know why…I thought this was supposed to feel good, but it hurts…I know my virginity is now gone, so there is nothing else to loose. I continue. I kiss him harder, and he pulses in and out of me very gently. I start to feel myself getting wet, and jolts of pleasure are really running through my body now. I can barely breathe, I want to scream, but my voice is gone.

I can tell that Daniel wants to scream too as he and I rub our hips together in a similar motion. I start to feel tired, and I let out a little whisper, "Dan…" that's all I can say before my voice is lost again, and I throw my head back. It feels so good. He stops, pulls himself out of me, and starts kissing my neck. He kisses me all the way down to my breasts and stops there, then he brings his mouth back to mine, and we kiss some more, and then feel my eyes growing tired, so I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This morning, when I woke up, Daniel was gone. Suddenly I felt a wave of guilt rush over me. I was naked, and inside his bed. He had obviously gone out for a walk through the street. Well, I'm sorry, Daniel but I have to wake up time sometime. And I really don't want to, but I have to.

So as I hold my hands up and say my famous words, I think about the night before. Did I really do that? I gave it up, I gave it all up for him. This guy who hit me and beat me. I felt horrible…the pain just wont go away. And he didn't even notice the scars on my arms. He was just too intrigued with my body that he didn't even notice that I've been hurting so badly.

Birds are happily chirping now, and I can hear someone screaming down the street. The rush of energy probably scared someone. Time has been stopped for so long, it's understandable. Daniel now knows I'm awake.

Now, it's funny, but as I think about the night before, I remember that Daniel did make me feel beautiful, like I was worth something. But the thing is, I'm wondering, why do I feel like a piece of shit today? My mind is bouncing back and forth, about the time stopping and everything and Beastboy. Oh, Beastboy. I love him too. But I don't know who to choose.

Once again, I'm overwhelmed by guilt and pain. I hate this, it's all I feel anymore. I just walk into the bathroom, once again, and go into the bottom drawer. It's a deeper drawer, and I installed a piece of wood towards the bottom of the drawer, so that I have to pull a hidden string from inside another drawer to get into my secret compartment.

I never told Daniel about my secret place, but I need a place, to put MY things. The specific things that I need for my 'special' time of the month, if you catch my drift.

I pull out a little Tampon box I keep in there. I've become accustomed to doing this when I've been uptight. I look up to see the usual note taped to the mirror, _Raven_ it reads _I went out for a walk, and probably to the café. If you could, when you wake up, can you resume time. I need some time for myself right now, and thanks. Last night was just…wonderful, by the way. I love you, Rae Daniel_

I pull turn my tampon box over to where I have a little envelope, and inside, a tiny razor. I've only been doing this for a month now, but it does help. It helps ease my pain, helps me keep my mind off my emotional pain and concentrate on the physical, which is less hurtful. I wouldn't consider it an addiction, but just something I NEED to do once and a while, to take away the pain. I do it maybe every other day. This is my fifteenth time doing it. I look at my arm, and I see the scabs from where the first few are just starting to heal. I have the power of healing myself, but for some reason, I don't know what, but something inside stops me. Maybe I do want someone to find out. Maybe I do want someone to notice my pain…I don't know.

I turn on the water to the sink, and stare at it flowing. Water calms me, like the sea does. I don't know, it's like it's so free. I sit down on the toilet there, pulling on a bra, underwear and some sweatpants, wondering if I should do it. If I should make another scrape. I know not to do it too deep, and if I did, I could heal it fast…I think…

I sighing, I take the razor and let it glide through my skin. I've come to realize that I can draw very strait lines, even in my skin. Weird concept, I know.

Then I hear some footsteps and I immediately put a wad of toilet paper against where the bright red blood is flowing out, and I quickly put away the razor and things after chanting my famous words. Everything floated to its place, and I jumped into the shower.

"Raven?" a familiar voice whimpered from behind the door.

"Beastboy?" I say…oh, shit. I can't let him see me like this!

"What are you doing to yourself? Why?" He already saw…shit

"It's nothing, Beastboy, nothing." I lie…it's something…I hate myself…I want to die, but instead, I step out of the shower and he gently touches my arm. His fingers trace the scabs from the old cuts, and they trace their way to where my new healing scrapes are.

He reaches for the drawer, pulls the string, and then grabs the tampon box. He turns it over and pulls the small envelope off of it. I've been caught. He's stealing the one thing I have that gives me control! That is my security.

"It is something, Raven."

"No…"

"Then you won't mind me taking this, will you?"

"Give me back the razor…" I say under my breath. But he doesn't. He has grown up a lot since last year. Normally, if I were to say something like that, he would've given it back in a heart beat and ran away.

Beastboy wasn't running now. He wasn't giving me back my razor blade. "Please" I cry out. I'm close to tears now. "I've been through too much…please, give it back."

"You're right. You have been through too much. And I know for a fact that you are innocent. A robbery just occurred…Raven, the main suspect, but you've been here. I told Robin, and he's still suspicious. Don't worry; I disabled the tracking device before I came here." Then he pulled out his communicator, "Robin…" he spoke into it…

"WHAT!" I heard back.

"Raven's here with me. Like I told you before, he is NOT the criminal. But I think her old boyfriend, Daniel is…"

"Is he there too?"

"No…"

Silence….silence…oh, and more silence. It lasts for like twenty minutes, not really, only like one, but still! It feels like twenty. Finally, he says;

"Let me talk to her."

I instantly grab the communicator, "If you dare to try to find me, I'll stop you in time permanently. I don't want to talk to you, Cyborg, or Starfire. Just fuck off all of you and leave me alone."

"Raven…" I hear a little joy in his voice? "Is that…is that really you?"

"Yeah, what do you want, asshole?"

"I wanted to tell you that you should thank Beastboy…"

"Why?"

"Because, he's seen you around before, but he never told us when he saw you or where. Just that he's seen you and you are innocent. Now that you are with him, and a burglary just occurred…well, you are innocent. I wanted to tell you that." Now this makes me want to cry…

"So, you don't want me thrown in jail?"

Silence….a sigh…and then, "I guess not. It's hard, when you've been trying to track someone down and they are right under your nose. You get so determined, that I kind of focused most of my energy in finding you, but you are totally innocent. I guess what I'm trying to say, is…to an old friend, I'm sorry."

"Little boy wonder has grown up in the past year, hasn't he…ahhhh…isn't that just ADORABLE! Well, I have a life now, so don't expect me to come back. I hate you all."

"Raven…" Now, It's Beastboy talking.

"What, BB?" my voice softens a little, but I feel tears threatening.

"You have to come back to the tower."

"Huh?"

"You have no choice."

"WHAT!" Robin and I both say at the same time, "But I don't want to see her." Robin adds.

"And I defiantly don't want to see HIM!"

"I'm worried about you Raven…" Beastboy says. "It's not about Daniel anymore. It's about you."

"Huh?" Robin and I once again say at the same time.

"Robin I need to talk to Raven alone." Beastboy says, then shuts off the communicator. Like literally turns it off so no one can contact or listen in.

"Raven…" he starts again, now he's digging through the cupboards, looking for something.

"What?"

"…we really need to talk. But let's get this cleaned up first." He places a clean wad of paper towel on my scrape, and then dabs hydrogen peroxide over it. I cringe in pain…it hurts even more. "It's okay." He reassures me, as he blows gently over my arm. It starts to feel better when he puts some Neosporin over it, and then lastly, a bandage.

"That should help it heal faster." He smiles, but then quickly frowns, "I don't understand why you do this…"

"Pain…" is all I can get out. I am choking on tears now, trying to hold back. Then…I hear footsteps. "Go…somewhere…" is all I can say before I grab a shirt, my sunglasses, and jumped out of the window, throwing on my shirt and glasses. The funny thing is…I don't fly. I just dive right for the cement. I am actually starting to think the dying is right for me. I just want to end this pain permanently.

I close my eyes, and prepare for impact when I feel a tight grip on my shoulders and I realize that Beastboy has turned into a pterodactyl and is flying us over to a large cliff, where the cave with Terra's statue is. This must be his sanctuary, like my building is to me.

He gently sets me down and turns back into a human. "What were you doing back there?" he gently asks me, there's so much worry in his face.

"Nothing…" I say as I stand there. I have a very convincing face on. I try not to care…back to the good old days when I felt no emotion, when I didn't care about anything.

"Raven, please." He whimpers again, "it isn't nothing and you know it. You were trying to kill yourself. You were cutting, allowing you boyfriend to abuse you, and cause you emotional pain, then you tried to commit suicide. Raven…" his voice is soft, almost pleading. The tears are once again threatening. I try to hold them back, but it's no use. They are streaming out. I can't feel my legs, they buckle and then bend. My knees hit the ground hard and I just collapse, letting the tears come. Now Beastboy does something that Daniel hasn't done for me in seven months now.

Beastboy comes over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. He holds me tight, letting me cry all over his shirt. I relax, crying there… "That's not all I've done…"

"What do you mean, Raven?"

"I've given it away…last night…it's gone…"

"Huh?" he's confused now, and he's looking me in the eyes. I try to look at him back, but when our eyes meet, I just bite my lip and start crying all over again. "Oh, no, Raven…your…your…" he's too embarrassed to say it. "Your virginity…you gave it up to him."

I just cry harder. It's all I can do. But you want to hear something weird. For the first time in my whole life, I feel like I'm safe. I taste blood and I stop biting. I feel like I have something. Not in a lustful way, but I have someone that loves me no matter what. "Beastboy." I say…sitting up straighter. "I want to talk to you. I want to stop…but I can't. Not now. I just need to rest."

He nods and picks me up, cradling me in his arms, and he sits at the edge of the wall, leaning against it. Then he sets me down next to him, and just holds my head, my upper body. Not my chest, but my shoulders and my head, and he just comforts me. Soon I find myself exhausted and I let my head fall into his lap. Like when we were back in the tower a year ago. Now he doesn't stop holding me. He lets one hand gently rub my back, while the other gently runs through my hair. His hand gently strokes my head until I'm fast asleep, and I can sense that he is too.

_Yup, kind of a depressing chapter…but then, I think that if anyone in TT were to go through these type of struggles, like Teens do today, I defiantly DON'T think it would be Starfire, miss little unbridled joy of light! But I know some people are not going to like what I've done to Raven's character, so if you don't, please don't flame…just accept that she is going to heal in later chapters with help of friends…or stop reading. I wasn't going to have the cutting thing in here, but I think it shows even more how badly Raven is hurting…so you know, I'm personally not a cutter, or suicidal. I suffer from thoughts of suicide often, but I would never go through with it. And I have a friend who used to cut, and she went to rehab and is now back. She's doing better then ever, and I don't know if you really care, but I wanted you to know that the author of this story is not a cutter. If you are, please please get help, because, well, it's a terrible thing and you could die from it. _

_Wow…I read through every chapter two or three times before I post it…usually, when I'm not lazy, and I just realized…this chapter is REALLY sad…I wanted to cry! Okay, I'm done…I'll update asap_


	8. Chapter 8

_People have been saying that Raven would never fall for a jerk like that. Or why didn't she leave him right when he started abusing her. I hope this chapter clears up some of your questions and complaints. If you have any others, review, and ask me, I'll reply to you and explain…if you want… _

**Chapter 8**

I feel so wonderful, yet so betrayed. Why is this? Oh, yes, I remember now, I'm with Beastboy. He saved me, at least I think he did. He's probably going to take me back to the tower…so he can watch me more. But I can't just leave Daniel. I love him, our relationship was just taking a turn.

I open my eyes slowly and realize my head is in Beastboy's lap. He draped a small blanket over my body and he's sleeping. No, he's not sleeping, he couldn't be. His hand is running though my hair. His eyes are open, our eyes meet, and he gives me his famous fang showing grin.

"Hey Rae. Feeling better?"

"No……..well, a little." I barely manage to mutter. I still feel as if someone punched me in the stomach. My body is throbbing and my throat is dry. I can't believe that I gave it away to HIM…

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I think so." My voice is a raspy whisper. "Water…..you have some?"

"Here." He pulls out a little canteen. "I come here a lot, there's food, water, and some other things. Its my special place to think."

I take a long drink of the water, "Yeah, I have one of those places."

"We all need it."

"Yeah we do." I wipe the water off my lips and struggle to sit up.

"Don't sit. Just relax. Let's talk." So he positions himself so he's leaning against the wall, sitting cross-legged, and I'm in front of him, laying down with my head in his lap. He's now looking down at me, leaning over my head and gently touching my scarred arm. "Why?" He gently asks.

"I don't know…it takes it away. Makes me feel better. Gives me relief."

"From what?"

"The loneliness, then pain."

"You realize there is now pain in your arm though, Raven?"

"Yeah…"

"How long?"

"Only about a month." I try not to look him in the eyes. I feel so ashamed. But if I can tell anyone, it'd be Beastboy.

"Only?" he mocks, "That's a long time, Raven. Enough for you to become addicted."

"But I only sometimes do it every other day."

"Raven." His look is serious. He leans his head back against the wall behind him. "I'm worried for you. Can you go without cutting, if you wanted to stop, could you?"

I thought about this question for a long time. "But I don't want to stop."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not going back Beastboy. You still don't have any proof against Daniel."

"Are you really that oblivious, Raven?"

"nooo" I say softly, "I…I"

'You what?" his voice is still soft, sincere, and so kind.

"I don't want to believe it. Our relationship is going to make a turn for the better?"

"Why?" he asks, "Why is it all of a sudden going to get better?"

"Just cause…" _cause I gave the guy my virginity. He can't hold anything against me now; he can't get mad, because if he hurts me, I won't give him anything! HAHA! Wait, good, I didn't say that allowed._

"Because you gave him your virginity?" man, he's good… "It's because you think that if he ever hurts you again, you can just refuse him from sex? He can just beat you into submission. You realize this? He's on the road, have you heard of rape, Raven, he could do that to you."

What can I say to that! "I know…" I mean, I really do know…my father…I definitely know what rape is…maybe it's just cause, well, I'm used to it.

"Why do you let him treat you this way, Rae?" Beastboy is looking me strait in the eyes and I don't know what to say. "I mean, I really want to be able to talk to you about this, and I want you to be able to tell me anything, Raven. I love you, and you can tell me anything."

"I don't know…" I say.

"I think you do." He sighed, "If you didn't know, you probably wouldn't still be in there. Why do you let him treat you that way, before you wouldn't ever let me say simple jokes. Now you're letting him beat you."

"I know."

"So…"

I give a long sigh, "How do I explain this…" I think for a second, "I've been abused all my life, and by people I love. I loved him, and I guess I let myself become vulnerable to him. I opened myself up, let my guard down, would you say. I know you noticed how alone I was there for a while."

"Yeah, I did, but it was because of your father. He kept you from showing emotion, so you didn't want to get attached to anyone."

"Yeah, so, I figured, he's gone, so I can finally have a life. I spent about two years with my father, so I got a good look at his life and the way 'men are supposed to treat women'. It surprised me when I came here that the men were so kind." I put my hands up, making quotes with my fingers, mocking my father. "Yeah, there were men on Azarath, where I grew up, but I mostly stayed with the virgin ladies. I hardly ever met the men of the world. They were afraid I would become attached to one."

"Oh…you've thought about this for a long time, huh?"

"Yeah when I was waiting for Daniel to come back from dinner and such, I would sit and wonder why I let myself become so vulnerable. It was my fault... So when I came here, Robin, Cyborg and you were all so nice to me, it threw me off. But I still didn't grow attached because I was afraid of you. I guess…because of my father. You see, when I lived with him, he abused me. He hit me, and let's just say what Dan did to me was minor compared to my father. Not to mention that I was only born to act as a pawn."

"So you were so used to it, that you didn't mind as much."

"I did mind, it's just…I don't know. I guess I thought it wasn't a huge deal, until he started ignoring me, then using gifts to win me back and keep me with him. It felt all wrong, but I ignored my judgment, of course, as you see."

"Yeah. Raven, I'm so sorry." Now he's got his head back on the wall, stroking my shoulders and it's quite comforting being there in his arms. "I can't say I know what you're going through, cause, well, my parents were great people. They cared for me, and they used their only sample of medicine they were creating to treat my animal bite and save me. They helped me, made sure I was home schooled so I wasn't made fun of. They really loved me, so I don't know how you feel. But I do feel for you. I'm really sorry."

"They sound like nice people. Where are they?"

"Heaven."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Beastboy."

"No, don't be. They're in a better place now. I was the mischievous little kid in elementary school though. My foster parents would always send me to school and stuff, it's funny looking back on it, I was a little punk, willing to fight anyone who tried to bully me for my differences. I always lost, but it didn't stop me. I was bounced around between different foster parents for a while, and then I just ran away to the Doom Patrol."

"Wow, looks like you also had a tough childhood." I say.

"We all did. You, me, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg. We all had a tough time, and that's why we got to stick together. Please, Raven, come back. You don't even have to fight. You can just crash there for a while. Stay safe from Daniel."

I thought for a while. I don't know. I mean, that means leaving Dan…but I thought I loved him. Do I love Dan….or don't I? Should I go back to the life I had before this whole stealing nonsense? What would it hurt? "I guess….but just to crash…"

"Great!" Beastboy's mouth turns into a huge smile, "If you wanted, you could stay with me."

"Don't press your luck."

"Well, I have to go back and talk to Robin about this." He sighs, "I'm so glad you're coming back." Then he turns into a pterridactle and grabs me by the shoulders, flying us back to the tower. I just rest in his claws, relaxing, trusting him with my life.

Now I'm in my room, staring once again out at the careless waves, wishing my life was just like them. But my life was complicated.

They've been in there for a long time. Beastboy has been trying to convince the rest of the team to let me stay with them. He says he'll be able to, but I'm not too sure. You know Robin…and he can be…persuasive.

I'm so sick of this. I hate waiting, I'm done with it! I stand up and float over to where my so called friends are chatting about ME!

I stick my ear to the door, and I hear voices, this is what I can make out.

Beastboy: So just because she made one wrong decision, we should just kick her out!

Robin: No, that's not what I'm saying at all.

Beastboy: Then what are you saying?

Robin: That I don't want her in here. I'm not entirely sure that she's innocent.

Cyborg: But Beastboy was with her, it couldn't have been Raven

Robin: Raven is a very powerful girl,

BB: I know, and she's hurting.

Cyborg: What do you mean she's hurting?

BB: I can't say

Robin: Why not?

BB: If she wanted you to know, she'd tell you herself.

Starfire: She still deserves the right to privacy. Maybe her Daniel hurt her in some ways. It's not up to us to but into her life.

I am so happy Star is speaking up!

Starfire: If she wants to come back, it's not up to us to deny her of that. She was one of the people who started this group, yes? She should be allowed to come back no matter what, on any circumstance. We are supposed to stick up for our friends.

I hear footsteps, and everything is quiet. I lean up against the door, all my weight on it. Trying so hard to listen.

I hear a little click and a swoosh, and I'm on the floor, in front of all my old friends.

"Raven!" Starfire runs up and hugs me tight.

"Hi, Starfire." I manage to breathe out.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Cyborg smiles, patting me on the back, "Haven't seen you in a while. You are looking different."

"Thanks?" I'm not sure what to say.

"So you were listening in!" Robin snaps.

"Please don't snap at my friend, Robin…" Starfire is leaning up against his arm, nudging him with her body.

"Sorry, Raven. I've decided you can stay…just to relax. But in a month, you have to decide which it is you want. To stay and fight crime, or go back to Daniel. The choice is yours."

"Thank you." I say politely then I walk away to my room. I hate when all the attention is on me.

I listen to the door swoosh behind me as I enter my dark room. I hate it when people hate me, when all the attention is on me. I can't stand it anymore. I reach down my bra, where I store my extra razor, kinda like a back-up, and walk to the bathroom, pulling off my shirt at the same time.

I guess I am addicted…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's been a whole week since I started living with the Titans again. It isn't as lonely as it was with Daniel, but then again, with Daniel, I wasn't being asked constantly how I was doing. Let me start with Monday. It's Friday by the way.

**Monday**: I guess when Beastboy said that I am really hurting, that just gave them all the right to try and invade my privacy. Monday was okay, but that's when it started.

"Raven?" a weak voice called from the door.

"What Star?"

"Do you wish to join me at the mall of shopping?"

"No."

"Well, would you like to join me in the painting of the toe nails and hands?"

"No."

"Well…" I closed the door. I was like this before I left, why do they keep trying to get me to come out! I walk to the bathroom, pulling out my razor.

Can't they just leave me alone? Just about two hours later, she was back asking me if I was SURE that I didn't want to shop…honestly, ME? Shopping?

**Wednesday**

Robin's turn today…he knocked. When I told him to fuck off, he just came in saying, "okay."

"I told you to fuck off…that don't mean come in!" I say.

"We're worried about you Raven."

"Haha, that's funny."

"Why?"

"Coming from you, I mean. You don't care about me."

"Yeah, I do, actually." Robin says, all sincere.

"Yeah right, get out of my room." I'm wearing my black leotard again, but with those pants that Dan bought me a while ago that I went back for. They are so cute, I couldn't leave them behind.

"Why do you always where long sleeves?" he asks me, "Aren't you warm? The air conditioner's broken and it's summer."

"I must be sick then, because I'm cold." I say. My scrapes on my face have almost healed, and my black eye is almost gone. Foundation can cover that up, but no amount of foundation could cover up the scars on my arms, the new ones and the old ones.

"I think you are sick. You should come to the hospital wing."

"No…I can heal myself."

"Then why don't you and then get out there to watch a movie with us?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Rae, please?"

"I agreed to come back here, isn't that enough!"

"You didn't want to come back?"

"No, Beastboy talked me into it. Now FUCK OFF or I'll send you to another dimension, and that is not an empty threat, I don't like you, and I will hurt you."

"Fine, I just want you to know I'm worried."

"Yeah right. Just like you were so caring when I was being framed."

"You didn't give me a chance."

"You know I don't like too much attention, and I HATE being put on the spot!" I can feel the rage growing inside me, but I don't stop, "Get out!"

"No, Raven, Please calm dawn."

"NO! I will not calm down. You are obsessed with anyone who seems to commit a crime, even when you don't even give me the chance to prove my innocence. And even when I do, you still are suspicious!"

"Raven, I'm…" he cant say it…poor boy…not

"Raven, I'm WHAT!" I'm yelling on the top of my lungs now.

"Raven?" Beastboy is standing now in the door, along with Cyborg and Starfire watching me.

"What!"

"What's going on, Raven?" Beastboy asked.

"He won't get out! If he wants to talk to me, he can apologize or get out!" I scream, the wind is blowing in and around my hair, I can feel my body grow hot, and black fire is rising from my veins.

"Robin, get out." Beastboy says.

"No! I want to talk to Raven."

"Another time, man, give her space or apologize." Cyborg says.

"Why should I? I've given her space for a year now!" Robin says, "DO you honestly think I didn't know where you were?"

"If you knew where I was, then you would've come and arrested me or at least killed me. Get out! You are a liar and you won't admit you were WRONG!" Why won't he leave?

"Raven…" His voice is calm.

"Robin..." Starfire says in a gentle, sweet and sugary voice, "Please, let's go, the corn of pop is cooling off." Her arm is around his and she's gently pulling on him.

"Okay…" he leaves, Starfire has so much power over him.

Cyborg follows them out, leaving me in peace. I feel very weak now, and like I'm about to cry. He doesn't know why I've been through; I can't believe he can be so nosy. He has NO right to be that rude!

I feel faint, I see Beastboy walking to me, holding out his arms. The black anger flows back into my veins, and my eyes close, everything spins…Beastboy catches me…everything goes black…

Everything went black, the next thing I knew, I was in my bed, with Beastboy once again at my side. He already had the fresh scars on my arms bandaged and tended too. He is such a great guy…still, I have this little ache, like I'm missing something…I think I might miss Daniel.

"Hey, how are you?" he asks me.

"Better, thanks. Sorry I got so upset." I say.

"I don't think it's me who deserves the apology, I think you and Robin have some talking to do. But do it whenever you are ready. I've already told him to wait till you come to him. You have to talk to him when you are ready to admit that you have a problem. I already know you've been cutting again, Rae. We're all worried, but we can't stop you, only you can fight it. We are all willing to help, but you first have to admit your problem to the team."

"You won't tell him then?"

"No, I won't, that's your thing to tell. Just like in Alcoholics Anonymous, the first step is admitting you have a problem. It's up to you to admit it to everyone."

"How do you know about AA steps?"

"One pair of foster parents went through it till they were charged as abusive alcoholics and I was sent to another family."

"I'm sorry, Beastboy."

"It's okay, Raven. I love you, and I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'll say it a thousand times until you get it that I would do anything for you."

"I believe you, Beastboy…I just…can't date you…not now…." I say…we haven't been dating, shocking, right? But really, I can't date anyone now.

"You need to heal. But that doesn't mean I'm not here for you."

"Thanks."

"Sleep."

"Go watch the movie, BB, don't stay here, just for me."

"But-."

"Beastboy…just go, I need time to think."

"Okay, Rae." He bends over and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I like him, I really do, but last time I thought I loved someone, he abused me. What if Beastboy turns out that way too? I don't know.

I hear the door close, and I immediately stand up. My feet touch the cold floor as I walk slowly to the bathroom, pulling off all of my clothes and turning on the shower. I step in, letting the warm water fall on my back. I look at my arm, stripes of red are running down the entire arm. Pretty soon, I'll have to move to my right arm…I hope I can cut with my other hand. I don't know what I'll do if I can't cut anymore, maybe go to my legs, but really, I don't want to. I really don't want scrapes on my legs, especially if I go back to fighting, then everyone will see with my leotard.

I wash my hair and body, and then let the water wash all the soap off my body. I run my fingers down my arm, tracing the scars and scrapes. There is a story to each of them, non of them happy stories. All of them sad and depressing.

I turn off the water and step slowly out of the shower, pulling the towel around my body. I flip my hair over and wrap the towel around my wet hair, and pull on a black robe. I turn on the water to the sink, and pull out the razor. I can't help it, I just need some relief. I look at the empty space on my arm, calling out to the razor, waiting to be cut.

I hear a high voice outside of my bathroom, coming from the door. "Raven?" Starfire asks. "Are you in there? I wish to speak to you…"

I don't answer for a second, I'm frantically throwing my razor into the drawer and I momentarily forget to put the gauze over my cut so the blood doesn't get onto my sleeve.

"Raven?" she asks again, her voice is closer. I close the drawer roll down my sleeve. She opens the door. "Raven! You are all right!" she smiled, then her smile disappears for only a moment when she glances at my left arm. I look down too, noticing some red on my robe. Shit…she sees the blood. But she doesn't say anything, just smiles, and walks out… "I'm very glad you are all right. I was worried. If you wish, it would be delightful if you were to come watch the horror movie with us."

"I think I might come tonight."

"Really!" now I haven't been really talking to anyone except Beastboy so this must be a huge surprise.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Wonderful!" she jumps in the air, floating out, "It should start in about a half an hour."

"See you there, Star. Thanks." I say, smiling, as if nothing's wrong.

Shit shit shit…

I walk slowly back to the drawer, pulling out the same razor, making another cut. The pain slowly goes away as I watch the blood ooze out of the deep slit I made in my skin. I hope it wasn't too deep, but it should be fine. I put a gauze over both cuts and then a larger bandage. I throw on a long sleeve black shirt and some jeans. The sleeves of my shirt are looser so the outline of my bandage doesn't show. I slip on some slippers, brushing my hair, then walk out into the main room. But right before I enter, I hear whispers. I put my ear up to the wall again.

"I'm worried for her, Robin?" that's Starfire all right.

"I promised Beastboy that I wouldn't pry."

"But can't you break it? Please?"

"No…" I can hear a sigh coming from Robin, "I wish she'd tell me what's going on. I know she's had a past, and I think she told me that, but I don't know about what happened with Daniel. Starfire, listen to me. I'm guessing that Daniel wasn't the guy that Raven thought he was. I'm guessing that Daniel hurt her, physically or emotionally. I don't know. All I know is that Raven's been in her room for the past week, and she hasn't come out except for food. She hates it here, but she isn't going back to Dan. For some reason, it's better here than it was with Daniel. She's either staying for Beastboy, and to be with him, or she's staying because with Daniel, she was hurt. We have to give her space, or she could go back, and be hurt more, okay, Starfire?"

"But I saw blood, and she has not been doing the fighting. I do not understand."

"Where was the blood."

"Her-."

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop." Cyborg looks at me, smiling. "Decided to join us, Rae?"

"Yeah, just for a movie." I say.

"Great! So glad to have you join us!" he's really sincere right now…it's pretty nice. Ouch, my head is starting to throb. The room's spinning.

"I need to sit down, Cy." I say, walking into the room. I know I'm not walking in a strait line, although I'm trying too. My stomach feels sick, like I'm going to throw up. My head is spinning. I look at Robin and Starfire sitting there…or is that Starfire and Beastboy...? oh, I don't feel good. I reach for the couch before I collapse on the ground. "Raven?" I hear then nothing…everything goes **black**.

I open my eyes to see Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Beastboy surrounding me. My shirt is off, and I'm in some sort of tube top. My arm is totally wrapped. I glare at Beastboy…he spilled the beans.

"It wasn't me." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it wasn't." Robin said.

I sit up, "What happened?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you…" Cyborg said.

"Didn't Beastboy tell you!" I say, harshly.

"No, he didn't tell us anything." Starfire said.

"Raven, I promised I wouldn't say. I'm sticking to my word." Beastboy sounds hurt…too bad…

"Then what happened?" I repeat

"You fainted. I'm guessing the stress got to you. That with the blood loss, two very fresh cuts were on your arm, it overwhelmed your body and you fainted." Cyborg says.

"How did you find out?" I say, glancing at my arm. "You just took off my shirt?"

"No, your sleeves were loose. They came up some when you fell." Robin said.

"We all saw." Starfire added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"When will you be? You have to talk about it sometime." Robin sounds irritated, yet sincere.

"Later. I'm just tired." I say, sinking down back into the sheets.

"Guys, please, leave her alone." Beastboy says.

"But I wish to know why? Why would someone intentionally cut themselves? Why would someone want to bring harm to themselves? Couldn't she have died? Why would someone want to do that? Robin…why? I once hurt myself, falling into a large Zarbka bush, I think the equivalent to a rose bush here. I received many cuts on my arms legs and buttocks. It hurt a lot. Why would someone do that intentionally?" can you guess that's Starfire… she's still so naïve.

"I'll explain it when we go outside." Robin has to put up with a lot…

"Okay…" she says, leading the way for Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy to leave.

I close my eyes and fall asleep…………………………………………………

_Hope you guys liked!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The deep sound of thunder fills my room waking me up. Looks like Thunder and Lightning are having some fun up there in the clouds because this is a large storm. The rain hits my window hard. It is actually frightening.

I stand up, grabbing my pillow, picking it up and hugging it close to my body. I walk quietly along the hallway until I reach the room marked "Beastboy".

I open it quietly, slipping in through the door. He's sound asleep. I pull the covers back, gently laying inside the bed next to him.

When I was with Daniel, he'd always cuddle with me, assuring me he'd keep me safe. That everything was going to be okay. I guess I miss that a little.

I hear a sigh and then I see him smile at me. "You decided to join me?" he whispers.

"The thunder's loud. I don't like it." I say. I know this is weird coming from me, but I've changed some in the past year.

I feel him wrapping his arm around my body and the warmth of his against mine. Let me remind you, I'm only wearing a tube top and some baggy pajama pants. I feel like I'm soaring.

"I'm sorry." He says, pulling back, starting to get out of bed.

"What?" I don't know what's wrong…

"I'm only in my boxers, that's how I sleep." I grab his wrist tightly,

"Don't leave me."

"I was just going to throw on a shirt."

"It's fine." I say, pulling him back into bed. He doesn't resist. He comes back under the covers, pulling me into another embrace. "It's comforting being with someone during one of these storms." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck. The next thing I know, we are kissing and his tongue is sliding into my mouth.

His hands run through my hair and mine run down his back. His muscles are so tight. I massage them gently and kiss him harder. His hips are rubbing against mine now, and I feel something hard. I let my cold foot slide along the back of his leg, sending chills down his spine.

We continue to kiss until another boom of thunder fills the room, causing me to jump.

"It's okay, Raven." He says, smiling.

"I know…" I say…I really do know it's okay. I just want him to tell me that.

"Come here." He says, laughing, and pulls me in close to him again, this time, my back against his chest. Our bodies fit perfectly as we cuddle. The next time the thunder roars, I don't jump as much, and he holds me tightly. Beastboy kisses my neck gently and I feel myself getting wet. I don't act on it though; instead I try and fall asleep in his arms. Although I really want him…Am I a horrible person for that?

"I love you." He says, letting his hands roam along my sides.

He kisses my neck, sucking it gently. Sucking in one spot, but it feels really good. One hand slides down my stomach, writing tiny messages on my tummy. I smile, putting my hands over my head, and feeling his hair gently. I turn my head and kiss his ear, because he's still kissing my neck.

I'm probably going to have a red spot on my neck after tonight…whatever…

I push my body closer to his and the warmth of his body comforts me. I love him so much…at least I think I do.

He smiles and pulls me closer to him, still kissing my neck. I take his free hand and let his fingers touch the hem of my underwear. He stops kissing and looks at me wondering if I was really giving him an okay. I smiled and lay my head back down on his pillow and he returns to kissing my neck furiously. He moves his lips and tongue up towards my ear and whispers in it, "I love you." He blows slowly and kisses my ear. It feels kind of weird but still kind of good.

His hand …**LEMON…just an FYI…**sneaks under my underwear and he plays with my hair, twisting and turning it through his fingers. One of his fingers touches where I've been getting extremely wet. I can't help it…oh, it feels so good though.

I can feel him smile when he feels me and his fingers begin to massage around my pussy. He starts to play with my lips, gently teasing me. It's not very nice…he should stop teasing! My body is growing uptight with anticipation and I want him so badly.

His tongue traces little circles on my neck and he moves down to my shoulder. His other hand reaches up, gently playing with my breasts.

I can feel the sparks flying through my body and into him. One finger travels inside me and pulses in and out. I sigh when he does this because it feels so good. He brings his finger out and adds another, so how his index and middle finger are pulsing in and out of me slowly and starting to pulse faster. It feels good and I can feel something hard in my back. I start to moan heavier and I can feel the pleasure going through my body. It is so wonderful and almost too much to handle. He then whispers in my ear, "I wanna fuck you so bad."

I reach behind me and pull his pants down slowly. He takes his fingers out from inside me and he pulls down my underwear and pants. He looks at me again, wondering if this is what I really want. I nod and he takes his strong arms, and twists me around. He reaches behind my back, pulling up my shirt and undoing by bra. He just stares at my breasts for a little then he begins to massage them gently. He continues to until I can't take it anymore. I reach in and kiss him. My tongue roams inside his mouth tasting every little bit of sweetness in there. His lips separate from mine as his mouth moves downwards. His moist lips gently kiss me all the way down to my breasts where he gently sucks on one, using his other hand to massage the other. His tongue gently flicks my nipple as I lay there, on my back.

He finally moves his way back upwards and gives me one more warning glance and I smile one more time at him pushing my hips into his. He slowly enters me and it is just wonderful. His hard cock pulses in and out of my pussy as our hips move at an almost perfect rhythm. We continue to kiss and I can feel myself coming to a climax. I feel him jolt inside me and I know he's also coming to a climax.

I moan gently, "Beastboy…" and he moans my name so gently, "Raven…" and we stay like that moaning in unison.

I throw my head back and he kisses me harder as we come to our climax. He finally pulls himself out and smiles at me. "I love you Raven." He says, and I smile and hug him, falling asleep in his strong arms.

When I wake up, Beastboy is gone. Why did I just do that? The sun is shining outside and I feel like I am going to throw up. Beastboy reminds me of Daniel! Daniel left the night I gave myself to him…now Beastboy is gone! How could he do this to me! Was I not good enough for him?

I feel a wave of guilt wash over me when Beastboy comes in, carrying a tray holding waffles, herbal tea and some soy milk for himself. He didn't leave me, he just was getting me breakfast. As he steps through the door, the tray starts to fall over, and I chant my famous words softly. The tray is immediantly enclosed in my black force and I carry it over to the bed where Beastboy follows, smiling.

"How you feeling this morning?" he asks me.

"Pretty good. I think I'm ready to talk to the team now…" better now than never, I suppose.

"Really?" Beastboy's ears perk up as he says this.

"Yes" I stand up, and when the sheets fall off of me, I realize that I am completely naked from the night before. I quickly throw on my shirt from yesterday and my underwear.

"If you don't mind, I'll be right back." I say and sprint out the door and float quickly to my room without anyone noticing. Well, except Starfire who is slowly emerging from Robin's room. It looks like she pulled the same trick I did. We exchange eye contact and little smiles and I fly through my door. I put on a white tank top shirt, pull my hair into a high loose ponytail, so that some of my bangs are hanging out and it's actually really messy, but I don't care; (my hair has grown quite a bit since last year). I put on some shorter shorts to prove that I'm NOT cutting on my legs.

I pull on an extra large black sweatshirt that pretty much drops off my shoulders and has no hood. I put on some black soft slippers and then exit my room, walking slowly once again to Beastboy's room. Beastboy is gone and I'm sure he's gathering everyone at the main room, so I don't have to explain myself twenty times over. I really don't want to do this, but I guess they deserve an explanation, especially Starfire. She really was worried and confused last night, I remember.

I grab my herbal tea that is sitting on the desk along with a note.

_Raven, _

_I'm so proud of you, and I wanted you to know that. Everyone is going to be in the operation's room when you get there, so please don't be overwhelmed. I love you._

_Beastboy_

Ah, that was really sweet. He told me he loves me! Oh, and that thing with me being not too overwhelmed…good thing he warned me…haha…no, I really do care about that too. But I love it when he tells me he loves me.

I clutch onto my tea mug, letting the warmth sink into my veins and I enter the room, taking a deep breath. I purposely wore a sweatshirt because I don't want anyone staring at my cut up and nasty arms. It is really disgusting, and repulsive. But it's something I just NEED to do!

I walk into the center of the sofa and just sit down, staring at my mug, not bothering to look at ANYONE. I don't even know who I'm sitting next to. I feel a one armed hug come from my left side and I look at the person. It's Robin. Is he really comforting me right now? I give him a look that says, thank you but back off now then return to staring at my mug.

I don't know what to say now, so I just tell them that…it's a good start right?

"I don't know what to say."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Beastboy is landing now on the edge of the building, where a large balcony is. We plan on a surprise attack. Robin, Star Cyborg and I are sitting in a circle figuring out the attack plan. I am sitting right on the edge.

Beastboy is checking out the scene right now, as a fly. I look down; the scene below is cars racing back and forth. There are cars and things right below me, and I could dive. The cement is very welcoming right now…it would get me out of doing this. I really doing want to do this…but I have to. I sigh and look back at Robin who gives me a comforting glance.

Beastboy returns and turns into human, "Hey, he's in there. He is talking to someone…someone who isn't human." He sits on the ground next to me, taking hold of my hand, and holding it in his lap.

"What do you mean, 'isn't human?" Robin asks.

"I mean, it is some large creature…with wings. Like a dragon." Beastboy says.

"Do you mean the dragon we fought earlier this month?" Starfire looks confused.

"I think they were the same."

"Blood red with black streaks on it?" Cyborg asks

"Yeah, and also had a long black mane and bright yellow eyes." Beastboy adds.

Now it clicks…my father owned a dragon; the one of the very few dragons that has ever existed. Well, according to him at least. "Arsonen" I whisper and everyone turns to look at me. I feel terror rush through my veins as I am silenced and someone is entering my mind.

I am instantly surrounded by fire and am standing on a rock. One wrong step and I will be smothered in lava.

"Raven." I hear the voice of my father.

"NO!" I scream. It can't be. It can't be him. "I killed you!"

"You killed my body, but a part of me still lives inside you, daughter." No, no, no. He can't be here…the outline my father appears in the distance.

"NO!" I scream a second time.

"I see you remember Arsonen, my dragon." My father says.

"no…" I whisper.

"Yes…my being may have died, but Arsonen has not. He lives to choose who will succeed me as ruler."

"Ruler of what? My mind!" that is why he was able to control me so easily. Daniel is my father's successor or the friend of him. Daniel is a demon, a full blooded demon, and I let him get inside my mind, feelings and thoughts…and my body. That is why I warmed up to him so easily; let him treat me like my father treated me. It was really old habits that will never die no matter how many times I try to kill them.

"Now you are getting the picture. Daniel only started with you. You will easily go back to him, the way you easily went back to me. By playing with him, him getting you to cause harm to yourself; that was all part of his plan. You will go back to him, you will do more with him, and you will continue to spill that blood. You will do this and it will make him even stronger, and he shall triumph over good. You shall be his queen, although half demon, you are still a princess, and he will take you again, the way I took your virginity and made you scream again and again and again."

"You are SICK!"

"Raven." I hear, but it is not my father.

"Oh, and you stopping time and having sex with him THEN only made him stronger than it would've made him in regular time. Just so you know how stupid you really are and how smart and great a ruler Daniel will make. Goodbye Raven." My father disappears from my sight.

"Raven." The voice repeats again, and I realize it was all just a dream, but why did it feel so real?

My eyes focus back into reality and everyone is circled around me. "What happened?" I ask, but really, I know what happened…my father contacted me…my boyfriend used me…and the one I thought I once loved is really a demon.

"You whispered some name then blacked out. Literally." Cyborg says.

"Yes, your body glowed with the black fire, and your eyes became black as night." Starfire says.

"Arsonen…the dragon's name is Arsonen." I pause and thing, "Holy SHIT!" I snarl. I slept with a demon! I am like my mother…my mother did this with my father, and produced me. Oh no…what if…what if I am pregnant. I am late in my monthly cycle, but I thought it was just because of all the stress...I need to take a test… "I'll be right back." I say, flying away, but I feel a hand grabbing mine, holding me back.

I turn around to see a metal hand surrounding my tiny wrist, "Don't leave, Rae. You can do this."

"But I…" I start to say. Then I look at everyone's face, and I realize what's going though their brains, 'she's running…' "I won't run." I say and land. I guess I can go take the damn test later.

Beastboy pulls me in, giving me a huge hug, "I am so proud of you." He repeats and I push away, walking to the window. I look inside to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Yup, there Daniel is…talking to the damn dragon. "Oh, hey Raven!" Dan smiles at me.

"Don't you dare smile at me! How dare you trick me! You fucking bastard, you are just as bad as my father!" I hold up my hand as if I'm scolding him, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me in close to him.

"I know." He blows into my ear, "but don't say that. I want to be a kind king. A gentle king that allows good to triumph. I don't want evil to take hold of the world, we would be in pure chaos if that happened. Good is perfect and we need it to survive." His arms are around my waist and I can feel something hard in my back. His strong arms hold me still.

"You know just as well as I that you are a demon, and demons are not good at heart. You know very well that evil is winning this battle at the moment!"

"Stop trying to play the angel, sweetheart. You are just as bad as me. You killed your own father, and you are also a demon."

"But I am human as well."

"Only half and you know that humans are born evil, their primate instinct is to be evil. It is the nonsense that brainwashes them into thinking that they can do good." Daniel whispers into my ear, licking it gently, taking his tongue and circling it around my earring.

"Get off me." I say in a muffled voice, trying to get away. But he continues to hold on. I can't create any type of force to help me…he is too strong, and his other hand is holding my mouth.

"No, I want to fuck you so much…I want to get stronger and stronger…you will submit to my every will, Raven, and you have no choice in the matter. You will bear my child, the way your mother bore you for me. Your child, however, will be what? Oh, that's right, three fourths demon. They will have even less control of their powers than you do." He continues to whisper, and I stop struggling. I can't defeat him, not on my own. I don't understand why my friends aren't coming to help me, surely I've been in here long enough for them to think something is wrong.

I scream at the top of my lungs, although muffled, I think it got out, "Beastboy, get your ass in here!"

As soon as the words leave my muffled lips, Beastboy is at the window, staring at us. I look at him, closing my eyes… "Azarath, Metrion Zynthos." I say to myself in my mind, and my mind is speaking to his.

"Beastboy…" I say.

"Raven? Is that you?" I hear his mind…we are in contact.

"He is a demon…be very careful. Get the others, go home, plan, and get back here quick. Don't attack now, you need a plan. I'll be fine." Beastboy is frozen.

"But I can't leave you."

"If you don't leave now, if you don't plan, you will be killed with the others. Dan will succeed in his plan as my father's successor and conquer good and take me as his queen. I am still a princess, Beastboy. I am the princess of evil, and no matter how much I try to ignore the fact, it is still there. He wants that, he wants to be king…he's already slept with me, I could be pregnant. Please, before he kills you all, go."

This is what Dan wants as well. He knows I'm contacting Beastboy, and he wants him to leave. He also wants the others to leave to he can fuck me. Oh gosh, what did I get myself into?

Beastboy turns and walks away, around the ledge and I hear a, "Let's go." Some more muffled noises, then they all leave. I am alone again, in this deserted building. The parents were fakes, just voices he created with his mind. Everything was a lie, and but now…it isn't, and I know what's next, and I really want to prevent it, but I am powerless.

Everything isn't hopeless; my life does have a meaning. It just isn't a very happy one, it is becoming a demon's queen and ruling the evil of this world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12…lemon alert…I'm warning ya…if you don't feel comfortable…because even I had trouble writing this cause it's far worse than any other thing I've written…but I figured it would be what a demon would do to, hurt the girl…you just have to read to understand, but if you don't want to read this lemon….skip down to the bar. If you are skipping down to the bar…also make sure you read the italics, because it will give you an idea on exactly WHO Daniel is…and you will see he isn't really an OC…well, he is kind of, but not entirely. **

I stare at the ceiling. My hands are tied to the bedpost above my head and feet are tied to the posts at the bottom of the bed. My legs are spread out wide and my clothes are all stripped off my body.

Daniel is under me now, licking my wet pussy. I can't help the feeling, the shock running through my veins. It is happening so uncontrollably. I will not react to this pleasure though. I will not show him it pleases me at all.

"Stop time…" he moans again…

"No." I repeat. He stands up and slaps me across the face a 6th time.

"You know you want to, or I will keep doing this until you blow." He says.

"No."

"Okay, I will tease you; I will lick you, every inch of your gorgeous body." He says, returning to my lower half and sucking on my lips. He then puts his lips on my left pinky toe, sucking it gently. He licks my entire foot before moving to my ankle and up my calf.

_**I think back to the first time I did this type of thing with Daniel. When I stopped time for him. He was trying to get me to stop time. He was trying to get me to make him stronger. He was trying to trick me. He has been tricking me since the day we first met; the day when Blackfire came to visit a long time ago. She suggested that we go dancing…and I only agreed because it was in a darker part of the city. **_

I continue to lie as he reaches my pussy. Once again he asks my to stop time, I refuse, he slaps me, and then starts licking my other foot and moves up my entire leg.

He runs his tongue through my hair after sucking again on my lips and then up my stomach, slowly, stopping momentarily at my belly button. His hands grab my butt, since he can not get underneath me; I am tied so tightly, he starts massaging my backside to make up for not licking it. He continued his licking and sucking all the way up my stomach and stops at my breasts. He seems to think for a moment before moaning again, "Stop time…"

"no…"

"fine then." He reaches up to my hand and starts his way down my arm.

_**At the dance, I remember seeing him for the first time. I was still in my, 'no emotion…Daddy's here' phase. I said a simple phrase, "This is pointless."**_

"_**Everything's pointless. Wanna talk about it?" I hear a boy next to me say. I nodded and we walked away. I had to leave in order to save Starfire.**_

Upon reaching my neck, he moves to my other arm, running his tongue over every scar and scrape I've ever made, and makes his way down to my shoulder and across my collarbone. He is straddling me, sitting on top my pelvis and reaches one hand down, massaging one breast, this thumb flicking my nipple ever so vigorously.

He balances on his other hand and works his way up my neck and to my jaw. He sucks and licks my entire face before pressing his lips on my mouth. His tongue enters my mouth so vigorously, pushing my tongue back towards my tonsils. I don't fight; I just let him do what he wishes.

He breaks away, placing his lips on the untouched breast and starts to lick and suck on it, running his tongue furiously over my nipple. He moves his slobbery lips to my other breast and sucks on it even more, letting his teeth scrape over it. I don't move, I actually am biting my tongue so hard so that I don't give a reaction and he get's pissed.

Daniel brings his lips away from me, and puts them back on my pussy, sucking hard on my lips, forcing his tongue inside so hard and fast. I jump slightly and he comes back out. He brings his mouth up to mine and sticks his tongue inside, forcing me to taste my own cum along with his damn saliva. This is gross, but what he is doing now is worse.

**_I wasn't able to apologize for the disappearance until I happened to see him in the poetry café a month later. We sat down and talked even more. He told me everything, about his fake life that is. And I told him about mine. I trusted him so easily…he knew my every vulnerability because of my father, and he used that to get to me…to get me to trust him._**

He smiles a little and moves his hard dick up to where my mouth is. Oh shit…this is horrible. He pulls out this cream and reads it out loud, "Make her scream. Ha, that's what it's called. A good friend gave it to me, and he said it works on both humans and demons. He says it works well…might I mention he made it to make sure she'll scream twice as much, oh and cum five times as much, and do whatever else you want her to…." He laughs, reading the instructions, "Place on finger, and inside her mouth; then on your dick and in her pussy. Okay." He says, skipping to the 1st step, smothering the cream on his dick and prying my mouth open. He pushes his dick into my mouth, but I don't do anything.

"Suck." He says. I don't. he presses his dick harder into my mouth so much that it starts to go down my throat. I swallow a little, I can't help it. His pelvis is pressing so hard against my mouth I feel like I am going to break.

"SUCK!" he says again.

I start to suck, it's like I can't control it anymore. I am just sucking and I can feel myself get even wetter down there. I suck until I feel a jolt inside my mouth and he brings his dick out, forcing his hand over my mouth. "Swallow." He says. And you know what I do? I swallow, cream and all!

He rubs some more cream on his dick and some on his tongue. "This time, play a little." He presses his lips against mine and forces his dick into me with one large force. He pushes his tongue inside my mouth, I push my tongue onto his and we stay there, battling, playing a little game of tonsil hockey, and I continue to swallow the cream that he told me to. He brings his mouth away from mine, his dick still inside me, 'Stop time." He orders.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." I say, stopping time completely and his lips return to mine and he continues to fuck me. Our hips move in a similar motion up and down, back and forth, and he continues to pulse until I feel myself coming to a climax.

Our lips separate a second time and he says, "I want this orgasm to last an hour."

I obey and we scream and pulse and moan for a whole fucking hour. Needless to say, I was tired after the first five minutes, but my climax isn't here yet. I keep pulsing, trying to get there, but I can't, and I continue to scream. After a half an hour, I feel faint, but I keep going, my body is moving, and my voice is screaming all on its own. I can't help it anymore, I scream and giggle, and he pulses even harder. My pelvic bone feels like it's going to break, but he slides in and out so easily because I am go damn wet. After exactly one hundred and twenty minutes, we stop. And I fall instantly asleep.

_Okay, so, just to know, summer is starting for me now, and I cant upload any of my stories until September or until I go over to a friend's house and she or he lets me…but the good news it I still will be working on it, so if you E-MAIL me at I can send it to you while I do it over the summer, but if not, just wait and I'll have the next chapter up on June 6th. Thanks all you loyal reviewers and readers, and I'll talk to you soon, hopefully!_


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY! When I said I'd have this chapter up on June 6th, I really meant September 6th…I was just really out of it, because that was my last day of school that I posted…hehe…so I was only able to finish 2 chapters this summer because of traveling and such…but I am working hard on the next few to get ahead so I can post one a week! That's my goal! Okay, much read the SCARLET LETTER, because that is due Tues., our first day of school…NOOOO…I'm gonna be a Junior…I know…I am just an old person writing a child series ff…whatever…I feel like a geek…but like that commercial says, "Geeks really get the job done, nerds just don't" haha, lol…shutting up now!**

**Chapter 13**

I'm awake but my eyes wont open. It is like there are heavy bags over them. I lay and think. I try to remember everything that happened last night, but I cant. It is like that memory has faded, and all I can think about is Beastboy.

I love and miss Beastboy so much and I can't even imagine what he's thinking. That is when I remember.

I remember now why I cant move my eye lids or even move one arm. I am so sore that I can't stand it. It is like every inch of me is in pain from the workout I had last night. Time is still and I feel numb. I force myself to get out of bed where Daniel is still asleep and walk over to the bathroom.

I feel so much pain and sorrow that I feel this strong urge to cut. But then as soon as I have the razor blade out and an inch away from my bare arm, it's like Beastboy is right there next to me, shaking his head. The thought of him makes me put the blade down and instead I slip into the shower.

I feel this strange sense of power as I throw the razor back into the drawer. Maybe, just maybe, I can overcome this addiction and stop bringing harm to myself. But as I slip into the shower, I hear the bathroom door close and lock.

Good, Daniel locked me in, and I can have some time to myself to just think. I turn the water on and soap down my body. Maybe just maybe, I can get this dirt and disgusted feeling off me. I hate myself and what I did last night, and I can't believe I actually obeyed every word that Daniel told me. But I guess it is not my fault. He forced that cream down my throat. That cream is what made me want him, what made me obey. But even so, why did I have to like it so much. It is my fault, I should have fought harder. I should've…

I feel a hand on my shoulder that swings me around so hard that I actually fall and hit my head.

"Daniel…I thought you locked me in…" I gasped.

"No, baby, I lucked _us_ in and intruders out...just in case that cream stopped working and you remember to start time and call Beastboy. He can't get to us. The doors and walls are made of steel that a demon can't even get threw without a key."

I sigh…just wonderful…

"Now, I want you to wash me, wash every inch of my body. I need a rub down." He says. He is really perverted. I hate him so much, yet I feel my hands start to move towards the soap and I realize I am still in his control. I rub the soap in between my hands and place it back into it's place.

I begin to massage Dan's shoulders and then his entire back. Then I work on his behind and then his legs. When I come back up, I skip his dick and start on his abs. I massage his chest and muscles and his neck. I soap down his arms, and then his ears, and scalp.

"Don't do my face…" he orders, and so I don't. When every inch of his body is covered with soap except his dick, I linger for a second before my hand is forced upon it. My fingers graze over his thick staff and massage their way down. I gently squeeze his balls and massage him there. When I am finished with my chore, he grabs my arms and pulls me up to his level. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" he smiles and kisses me, forcing his tongue inside of me.

His hands roam my entire body, as he moans for me to stand still. I do as he says as he grabs the soap and works on my body. He rubs me first at my shoulders and wraps his arms around me to my back. But he brings his arms around fast and starts massage my hard breasts.

I wasn't expecting what he does next. He pushes me against the wall and picks me up a little, shoving himself inside me. I feel disgusted as he brings himself back out a little, and shoves himself again inside me. I am so dirty, and I'm standing inside a shower. He moves in and out hard that once again, I feel like my pelvis will break. My head is pressing hard against the shower wall, my eyes closed. This continues until I scream so loud that I can barely hear myself think.

Afterwards I stumble out of the shower and wrap the towel around my wet body. He follows me out and takes the towel I'm clinging onto and wraps it around his own body. "No need to be shy, sweetie. It's just us, and you are not going to leave the room, right? I'm going for a walk, don't leave the bedroom or I'll kill you."

"You would never kill me, you need me."

"You will wish that I did kill you by the time I am finished with you."

"I won't leave, I can't anyways. You know just as well as I do that once you give an order I must obey it." I say, curtsying, "Master." I bow my head low and submit myself to him. It is all an act, but what else can I do but play along right now.

Daniel leaves the room and I walk out. He is completely dressed as he flies off into the horizon.

I look around the room for an extra towel or something, but the only thing I find is the sheets of the bed. He stole all of my clothes and everything. That asshole. I take the comforter of the bed and wrap it around my cold and wet body. I sit down, shivering, as I close my eyes and contact Beastboy. No answer. That's when I remember that I stopped time last night. Every second that time is stopped, Daniel grows stronger. I quickly bring time back up to speed and try to contact Beastboy again.

"Beastboy?"

"Raven! You stopped time again! How could you?"

"It's a long story. I didn't cut though. I almost did, but I put the razor away."

"What's going on? Please, we need to know."

"Daniel is a demon. My father chose him to rule evil, but he can't become king of it until he marries the princess of evil. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah…I think so. So your father basically set up an arranged marriage for you?"

"And I need your help to get out of it. This guy has this cream that is used for sex, but also when it's in affect, I not only…well, I'm not going there, but I obey him. It's like I have absolutely no control Beastboy! Can't you come here? Daniel is gone for the day."

"Okay, we're on our way."

"Thank you."

"And I'll tell the others about your step to recovery today."

"THANKS!"

"No problem. They deserve to know."

"Beastboy…"

"What?"

"Shut up and get over here now, I don't know how long he's going to be."

I open my eyes and walk over to the mirror where I brush my hair and pull it up into a loose bun. I take a look at my eyes and look away disgusted. The darkest circles are under them, but I don't cover them up. I instead, grab some eye liner and mascara and put some on. That's all I use, just to look like I got ready a little. Especially considering that I am just wearing a bedspread. I found a bra that I left a long time ago and some of Dan's boxers that I slip on. I continue looking through his things and I put on one of his shirts. His pants wouldn't ever fit over my hips.

I walk over to the open window and stare out it until I see a green crow carrying a metal man and Starfire carrying Robin. I quickly make the bed and take a peek under the it where there is some space where they can hide, but if I really need to, I can transport them downstairs where they can make a quick get-away.

"Raven!" Beastboy falls inside the window and gives me a huge hug. "We're leaving, come on."

"No." is all I say.

"Come on!" Starfire grabs hold of my hand, dragging me to the window. She flies through, but I'm still standing there. My feet feel like there are nails pinning them to the floor.

"I can't go."

"Why, Raven? You really want to stay?" Beastboy sounds hurt.

"No…I really can't leave. He ordered me to stay and that means I _have_ to stay. I have no choice in the matter. It's like my body moves uncontrollably and does just whatever he says."

Beastboy walks over to the nightstand where I see the jar of cream out. Shit shit shit…I don't want him to see it…but for some reason every time I try to touch it, my hand phases through it. It's almost like it's made just for me, so that I can't get rid of it.

"What's thi-." He starts to read the label. "Did he use this on you? This is the stuff you were telling me about?"

"It makes me obey every command he gives me…I'm still under his control." I answer, staring at the ground.

"It looks like it does much more then that." Robin says, reading the label over Beastboy's shoulder. Beastboy is just frozen.

"I have never felt more dirty in my life." I replied, rubbing one arm, "He stole all my clothes as well…he knew I wouldn't invite people over unless I had clothes. But I am wearing his…"

"I can tell." Cyborg says, "So explain everything to us…"

"Okay…well, back when I was a child. I remember seeing Arsonon, that damn dragon you all fought. Well, back a couple of months ago, Arsonon was coming here only to speak with Daniel. He was given orders to, well, choose the next ruler. He was here a while back…a long time ago, around the time we were killing off the Brotherhood of Evil. But now, he's back, with more instruction from my father. You see, although my father is dead, he is still very alive inside of me. And he is still able to contact the dragon and myself from the underworld where his undead body is. Daniel is a demon, he is a monster only sent here to take over Daddy's job. He is meant to be king, the king of all demons, the reincarnation of evil. Right now, evil is winning this battle...there are only a few good angels around out there fighting the battle and dying for the power of good.

"Life is not a fairytale. Good doesn't triumph over evil, it is the exact opposite. That is what I would like to change, but I am powerless to do so. You see, I am under Daniel's control. Everytime I stop time for him, everytime I lay with him, he grows a little stronger, gaining some of my power. Don't ask me why, it's just the way us demons are designed. Whoever sleeps with the princess will gain power. I am that princess, whether I like it or not. I am the princess of evil, and there's nothing I can do about it. I thought maybe I could make a treaty with the ruler of good. But that was a long time ago...before I got all caught up in having a boyfriend. I fucked up big time and now I'm powerless."

"So basically, he is using you to become king and ruler over all evil. And also pull evil through to win the war between good and evil?" Cyborg seems to understand.

"Yes, but even more than that. You see, as long as there is some good left, the war will never be over. It is a universal war and will continue on. I was hoping to marry a human, someone to make sure our child could control his or her powers so much easier. My husband, no matter human or demon, will be the king of evil. What he chooses to do with that power is another thing. If he chooses to bring evil through the battle, like Daniel, that is his choice. But he could also make a treaty with good, one that only allows a little evil and mostly perfection. The world needs at least a little evil, to keep the demons happy." I laugh now, "they enjoy watching pain and suffering…"

"Do you?" Robin steps forward.

"I am only half demon, I have compassion in me, I hate watching people suffer. That is why I heal those in need of it and why I help you fight evil." Now I'm hurt, but Beastboy is still staring at the jar of cream.

"Does this really work?" Beastboy squeaks. I stare at the ground, ashamed…

"It works beautifully." A voice comes from the window, "makes the night magical for the man at least, not to wonderful for her though." He cackles as we swing around staring at the demon standing there.

"Daniel…" Beastboy throws the cream on the ground, the glass breaking in half, glaring at my betrothed. The cream is oozing out slowly.

"You must be Beastboy. Nice to meet you." Daniel sticks out his hand, and instantly, a force pulls Beastboy all the way to him, and their hands meet. As soon as Daniel touches Beastboy's hand, he grabs it hard and flings him out the window.

"Beastboy!" I scream reaching out but I can't reach too far. I am not allowed to leave the room. "Starfire, what are you waiting for? Catch him!"

She snaps back to reality and dives down to catch my paralyzed love. She brings him up to the room and he is completely frozen. "What did you do to him!" I scream running at Daniel, pounding on his shoulder. "Why did you do that?"

"I had to get him out of the way. You know that."

"I-I…" I shake my head, crying, "You will turn him back!" I scream.

"Um…no…"

My form changes. Black is once again flowing through and out of my veins. Black fire is surrounding me as a black arm reaches out, grabbing at Daniel. This is one power that my father gave to me that no other demon has. It only runs through my family's veins.

Daniel quickly dodges the arm, "Raven, stop now."

Instantly, the black returns to my veins and I realize I have no control here as I fall to the floor, helplessly.

"Raven…" Starfire whispers.

"Team, fall back." Robin chokes out.

"But." Starfire starts.

"I said…fall back…" Robin is angry. He gives me a compassionate look as he jumps out the window, Starfire following with one arm carrying Beastboy, the other reaching to catch Robin. Cyborg gives me a hug quickly, whispering, "hang in there, I have a sample, and will find an antidote. Contact me when you have a chance, I have to speak to you more," and jumps, grabbing onto Starfire's shoe.

They flew here, the fastest way to travel. They have no way home except Starfire. I see them disappear into an ally. I know Starfire was struggling carrying so many people. Maybe Tamaranian acupuncture can cure what Daniel did to Beastboy…but it probably won't. I do what is the only thing I can do to help out, I find them, transporting them back to the tower.

I turn around to see Daniel smiling. "Well, it was nice to see your friends again. I don't now why I'm letting them live. But maybe it was Beastboy's reaction to the cream the makes me want them alive. Just to torture them with my possession over you."

Maybe the cream has worn off now. I take a running start and crash into a clear wall over the window, keeping me loyal to my betrothed.

"You will marry me, and you will grow to like it, and one day. Maybe you will even love me like I love you."

"you don't love me." I spit out.

"Oh, I do."

"You just love the power I give you."

"No, Raven. You don't understand. I do love you very much. It is just I have a duty to fulfill. And me, being a guy, and also demon, I like to have fun in bed. I also like to watch people in pain. It is actually nice."

"I hate watching people in pain."

"That is where you and I are different, Raven." He cackles now…how can anyone be so inconsiderate. At least I know how to defeat him…but the problem is that he can tell me to stop, and I will. I have to break out of this.

I stare at the window…and once again I sprint towards it. Maybe…it _is_ eleven o'clock in the morning…exactly twelve hours since he used that damn stuff on me…

I feel my legs burn, I keep running, maybe, if I have a running start, I can get through. I feel my feet lift from the ground as I jump and reach for the window. I hope I can jump through. I promise…if I make it through…I will stop cutting…I will fly instead of killing myself. Please…just let me escape…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

My eyes flutter open to realize I am still in Daniel's room. The cream hadn't warn off. It is still working. I stand up immediately and look around. Daniel is just sitting on the bed, watching. I find this weird, but I just run and make another attempt, and the clear wall is still there. I punch at it, trying to break through. It would look weird for anyone else to be watching this girl punch at an open window, but there is something covering it, keeping me inside. It is the cream that hasn't worn off.

This shit reminds me of that one book that I read a long time ago, Ella Enchanted. Oh, how I loved that book for some reason. She was able to find that happy ending and marry the prince. If she was told to do something, she had to, her body wouldn't allow her not to do as she was told. But that lasted all her life. This is just right now, and I can't break through, no matter how hard I try.

My knuckles start bleeding and tears are actually starting to trickle down my cheeks as I let out a last punch. With a loud scream, I fall to my knees in pain.

Daniel is thinking of something right now, and is picking up all of the glass pieces off of the floor. But his mind is distant, like he has something he wants me to do.

I wonder what Beastboy is doing right now. Cyborg asked me to contact him…when should I do this? What does he want to talk to me about. Poor Beastboy…I love him so, and I know he loves me which is why my heart breaks in half whenever I replay what just happened in my head. His words just repeat in my head. Him asking me if that shit really works. I knew that I couldn't lye to him, but I wish that the truth was different. Why did he even ask me that?! I start to get angry. It obviously works…I couldn't leave the room! Did he really think that I want to stay HERE?

Does he think that? Thank heaven that Cyborg gathered that sample. Maybe he could come up with a counter cream. I only hope so.

I walk over without even being asked to and start to help pick up the shattered glass. I chant my magic words, and all of the glass pieces float into the air and land in the trash with a loud thump.

I then walk over to the bed and start to make it, just cleaning up a bit. Like before, however, my powers have no effect on the cream itself, so it stays, splattered on the floor.

"That's my good little Raven." Daniel smirks.

"What did you say?! I am not your pet!" I let out a scream, tears streaming from my eyes, "Let me out! I don't want to be your princess or your queen!!!"

"No, I'm almost ready." Daniel laughes and jumps out the window and flies somewhere.

I flop on the bedspread after he leaves and stare at the ceiling. Do I really want to talk to them after everything that happened? I guess I can talk to Cy. I sit cross-legged on the bed and chant, focusing all my energy on this one task.

"Cyborg…Please answer."

"Raven! I'm so glad you called just now." Cyborg sounds really serious, "I was just looking at the sample I took. It has a lot of foreign things in it that I don't understand. Would you mind terribly if I looked through your books to see if I can get a clue how to crack this shit?"

"Of course not. I was just about to ask you to do that. I can't stay here, Cyborg, I don't know how long I can last. Oh, and it sounds like he's getting close."

"Meaning?"

"I am going to be his queen if you don't hurry, damn it." I practically scream.

"What will happen then?"

"I will have absolutely no control. I was looking through his things, and it appears that a wedding is planned soon, on the day after tomorrow, in fact. Oh, God, I need out."

I had been looking through his things. I read that all the demons would be here that day to watch me wed to this demon and then help with the take over of the century.

"You planted seeds in us, Raven. Do you remember?" Cyborg questions now.

"Of course, they were planted to keep you safe. Why do you bring that up?"

"I want you to take them back. Ever since then, you have been weaker. You couldn't stand up as much for yourself, and I think you put too much of your energy into us. I think you need it back."

"No. That is to keep you safe, and in the case of us not being able to stop this, you are going to need all the power you can get."

"Raven."

"What?"

"You used to be so strong. I need you to promise me one thing then if you won't take these seeds back."

"What." I repeat.

"I need you to promise me that you can let your old self out again. That old selfless spirit that realized how much power you actually posses. You used to not want to come near us just because of your power. You used to want to stay detached because of your father. You need to feel that power again, Raven. That includes the power that Malcior showed you. I know he hurt you but if you want to beat this guy, you need to realize your full potential. I was able to figure out that the cream will wear off in exactly twenty-four hours from now. When that happens, you can take over. It will be your window of opportunity. We will be there to back you up, but until then, you have to prepare. The instant that timer goes off in your head, you can beat him, Raven. Use that darkness stuff you use on Dr. Light."

"I don't think I can…"

"But I know you can. You are my sister. Part of you is inside me and everyday I can feel that power growing as you grow. You are strong and you can do this."

"Are you sure?" Now I am starting to believe that maybe he is right. The only thing that stopped me from beating him is that cream…

"You know I am." Cyborg laughs, "And you know you are that strong. I'll see you in forty-eight." And with that, he is gone.

I sit there for a few minutes just to soak in the conversation. I don't know. I can probably take on the guy, and I'll be able to hold my own in a decent battle. But realistically speaking, the guy knows all of my weaknesses…he would win.

SO THIS WAS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, but I felt like I had to get it up soon. But I will try to get the next one up. This is 3 pages on Microsoft word, but the next part of the story should really have its own chapter. So hope you liked this and please review and keep reading! Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers, I love you ALL!


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my last chapter. It is kind of short, but I really liked it. I hope that you do too. Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Fifteen**

I am standing in that church. That church where Slade chased me into…when I was running for sanctuary. I was running from my destiny, from prophesy. I was running from life, not facing it. Now, I'm doing the opposite. I am here, back where I started, facing my future which is going to be long and not very bright at all if I don't do this right.

The clock is ticking away and I have about five minutes until the cream wears off. I am anxious as I stand in the doorway waiting to walk into the sanctuary filled with demons and other dark creatures.

I glance at my pocket watch I have hidden in my bra. Four minutes and fifty seconds. Time is going by so slowly.

My foot starts to stomp lightly as I wait for the people to take their seats and my groom to be to take his stance at the alter. Weddings for demons are just the same as Christian weddings. It wasn't that way always, before it was a gruesome thing but I was so little that I couldn't bear to watch. I don't remember all the details, but I do remember walking home with blood splattered on my pretty black dress. Now, Daniel promised me a Christian wedding, because I told him how much I liked them…you know during those times that I would just talk to him about life and love.

My skin begins to feel warm, and I think I might have a fever. But that is only for a second before a mixture of fire and darkness surrounds my figure completely and I am face to face with my dead father.

"Daughter."

"Father" I say, my voice cracking.

"I wanted to wish you a hearty congratulation."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Congrats, nothing, I hate this fucking day."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you are marrying a good man."

"A good demon in your eyes, but he's a bastard. He hurt me!"

"Yes, and he is a good boyfriend too. I am happy for you."

"Fuck off!!!" I shout as I close my eyes and try to think happy thoughts. Maybe Garfield will be here. They will save me! They have to!

The darkness disappears and I find myself back in front of the doors and in my white wedding dress. My hair is pinned back in a tight bun, my veil covering my face. A tiara is on my head for when he pulls back the veil. My makeup is darker but is still very pretty and my white dress is short and sassy. Yes, the demons prefer to feast their eyes on a beautiful bride, not wedding dress. They are weird.

I glance at my pocket watch again and I still have three minutes. Maybe if I walk slow down the isle, which will help. I hear the introduction music start, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen are walking. I rock back on my heals, waiting, wishing time would speed up.

I could stop time…I could run. But the demons would follow. There are a few that know how to get out of that time trance. Besides, I need to do this. If not for myself, then for Garfield Logan. I need to do this for the love of my life.

The doors swing open with a thud and its time for me to walk. One step…..two steps. I frown and keep my eyes fixed on the black and red roses in my hands. Three steps…four. I glance up to see Starfire floating in the window. She is looking at me with admiration, a longing feeling and I know what she is going through. She wishes she were here with a different groom at the other end also. She is going to give me a signal, a starbolt, when the time is up. That way I don't have to keep checking my watch and reaching into my bra. Wouldn't that be a sight? The bride checking her pocket watch that is down her bra. I smile a little bit at the thought of it, but Daniel catches it. He thinks I am smiling at him, because he gives me this big smile right back. I look back down quickly staring once again at the flowers.

Five steps….six steps. I remember when Daniel was so nice to me. When we first met. He was so nice. I loved him so dearly. Who knew it was all a trick; a trick to get me to walk down the isle and to surrender my powers?

Seven…eight….nine…. I finally look up and my eyes meet with Daniel's. His stance is strong and demanding. His look is trying to tell me something. He is trying to motion for me to hurry up. No! NEVER! I will take my damn time. I want to stay single until I marry Beastboy!

Ten steps…only about five to go. Eleven steps…twelve…thirteen…fourteen. Now I am only a few steps away from Daniel and I walk to my side of the alter. I close my eyes as a tear drops to water my dying roses. I will do this. I can beat him. I know it.

I can beat all of them. I will marry Garfield. I will bring order to the good and the bad. I will settle this argument! I will do it! I know I can. My child with be mostly good. Her or his child would be even better! The blood will still run through the veins of the child, but they will be taught the importance of friends. The balance between good and evil. How we can not live without either.

I take my stance and stare at my betrothed in the eyes, glaring at him. The priest starts talking. "Will you take this girl to be your lawful wedded brid-."

"Yes!" Daniel glared at him, whispering, "get on with it."

He cleared his throat and continued, "Raven. Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband. For better or worse. In sickness and in health. In richness and poor, until death do you part?"

I swallow…waiting. "Um….." I think, maybe I should just say no. Maybe that will work.

"Raven…say yes." Daniel whispers, glaring.

"Y-y…" I can't help it…but I try, stuttering all the way. "Y-ye-." A green beam of light is shot through the stained glass window. "NO!" I scream, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" My being rises twenty feet off the ground as my veins grow black and the black surrounds my body. I feel my power within me once again. The other four fly in and start attacking the demons while I target Daniel. "Feel the wrath of your sins upon you!" I say, my voice deep and totally scary cool!

The black branches reaches out to grab Daniel who is running away. I pull him in with my powers as he's crying for me to stop. Never, I will make him feel the pain he caused to me.

After three minutes, I feel he is finished and I turn to the rest of the audience. The Titans back off as I stare at them all, "Who's next?!" With that, they all stand and sprint towards the door and to the portal to the demon world.

"I am finished!" I scream as the black returns to my veins as I stand in front of my once betrothed. "I hate you, I wish for you to be dead, like my father. Die now!" I scream as I raise the skirt and grab the knife attached to my leg. I put it there right before I walked into the church. "Die!" I scream as I shove the dagger into his chest. It is a special dagger, designed for demons. It sucks their powers out and turns them into a mortal. Eventually, their human being dies from the internal bleeding.

I wrap my powers around the dagger once his power is soaked into it and pull it up out of him. He coughs up blood several times before his body just stops moving entirely. He is cold as dead now, just laying there. Another enemy defeated. My powers completely surround the dagger and I pull out the power he stole from me, leaving his behind. This will be added to my locked chest of treasures along with Malchior.

Daniel is forever dead, and there is nothing to be done. I am finished. I am Beastboy's now…if he'll still have me…

I stand in my room. The chest is locked and my deadly treasures are hidden from the entire world, including the demon world. I stare at the engraving on it. Translated, it means, "Hidden from darkness, hidden from light." Daniel's powers are gone and so is he.

My head turns towards the door when I feel a presence standing there.

"Beastboy."

"Raven…"

"I'm so sorry, Beastboy."

"I know, you didn't mean it either. You couldn't help it. In the end, you finished everything. I am so proud of you, Rae." He smiled now.

"Thank yo-."

"I'm not finished yet, Rae." Beastboy shifts back and forth as if thinking of what to say next. "I wanted to tell you that I am here, and I want to stay here. I like you, I love you Raven, and I don't think I will ever love anyone anymore than I love you. I want to be with you forever, Raven. I want to help you, be your King, help you make that deal with Good. I want to stand by your side for better or for worse. I want to be with you next to your bed when you are sick and smiling with you when you are healthy. I want to be with you forever Raven."

"Oh, Beastboy…" I sigh.

"I guess what I am trying to say is…" Now he gets down on one knee, pulling out a little velvet box and showing it to me. Opening it, he says, "Will you marry me, Rachael Roth?" I stare at the silver band with three small simple diamonds in it and then look back up at his eyes which are vulnerable and scared. But I see something else in there. I see hope and love. I love him so.

"Garfield Logan, I never thought you'd ask!" I sighed, throwing my arms around him and kissing him. "Of course I will marry you!"

He pulls back out of my embrace and places the ring onto my wedding finger, marking me as his for the rest of my life. I love him.

"You guys can come out now." Garfield sighed, "They insisted on watching…"

Starfire was the first to walk inside, throwing her arms around me giving me a warm embrace. Robin smiles at me and gives me a hug as well. Cyborg comes over and pats me on the shoulder then picks me up in a huge hug, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I am so happy for you!" He says.

So there you have it. There are days that I wish I could disappear. But all in all, I really love my life right now. I am going to marry Garfield Logan and make that treaty official with Good. I glance at the scars on my arm that are all old and healing slowly. My emotional scars are healing as well. I close my eyes and rest my head on Garfield's chest. We are getting married and that's all that matters now.

**The End**

_So, I hope you liked my story. I am going to be starting a new story, actually posting the first chapter today. It's about the Titans in the future. I hope that you like that too. If you are a huge RobXStarXRed triangle fan like me, then you'd like it!!! It's called Reunions. I hope you like my stories especailly this one. I love you all and thanks so much for reading!!!_


End file.
